Aún así
by mcr77
Summary: -Sáquenle de aquí -pronunció en un tono severo -¿acaso no fui claro con las órdenes? -inquirió en un tono aún más frío. -pero señor... ¿cómo había podido equivocarse de esa manera? Ni si rango ni su edad o su experiencia le habían preparado para tan bajo y duro golpe que partió su corazón en mil pedazos LC dorados Cap 13 Aspros FINALIZADO
1. Aún así

_Solo en una noche de primavera, mis suspiros se desvanecen en el cielo monocromático._

* * *

 **Aún así**

-Sáquenle de aquí -pronunció en un tono severo

Los soldados le miraron confundidos y luego se vieron entre ellos sin comprender

-¿acaso no fui claro con las órdenes? -inquirió en un tono aún más frío

-pero señor... ella... por su condición... debería de ser benevolente -se armó de valor uno de los cabos

-Ella no pertenece aquí, permitirle conservar su vida después de deshonrar este lugar sagrado es el único acto de piedad que podría merecer -explicó sin siquiera mirarle por el rabillo del ojo

-Aún así señor... -

-¡Es la orden de un caballero dorado! -tanto su voz como su cosmos resonó en todos los alrededores

Ni se inmutó en dar la vuelta para verificar que los soldados le expulsaran, siguió adelante en dirección a su Templo.

Él había sido huérfano, un niño abandonado por sus padres, que ignoraba aquel sentimiento del que la diosa siempre les había hablado, sin embargo había conocido la felicidad y el cariño, el calor de la familia que en el Santuario reinaba y otras tantas cosas que alegraban la vida de una persona, que se entrenaba día tras día para una Guerra inminente, para una vida corta y efímera.

Pero había sido una noche cuando su destino se vio sellado, había roto aquella sagrada ley y deshonrado el juramento que cualquier Santo debía de tener presente, había permitido que en su corazón se albergara un amor pecaminoso, que le había hecho feliz, que le había ilusionado y había hinchado su pecho de dulce esperanza, de deseos mundanos, de sonrisas falsas, de palabras vacías y mentiras que ahora mismo le carcomían el alma.

En ese momento había conocido el verdadero dolor, ni los golpes o las heridas, o los azotes ni ataques se podían comparar con ese dolor que en su corazón nació cuando sus ojos le miraron con frialdad, cuando con esa sonrisa cínica le dijo que no tenía cabida en su vida para semejante sentimiento y mucho menos para amar a alguien que era seguro que moriría al servicio de una diosa egoísta e insaciable.

Ahí fue cuando notó su error, ¿cómo había podido equivocarse de esa manera? Ni si rango ni su edad o su experiencia le habían preparado para tan bajo y duro golpe que partió su corazón en mil pedazos, por eso no deseaba mirarle nunca más, porque había sido mala, muy mala, demasiado, no deseaba verla jamás.

Ahora mientras combatía con su último aliento, ¿por qué se levantaba una vez más? ¿Por qué seguía protegiendo ese mundo lleno de dolor? ¿Por qué deseaba volver? ¿Aún si no volviera a verle, aún si no tuviera con quien permanecer? ¿Por qué?

Porque él sí conocía el amor, conocía los sacrificios, porque a pesar de su duro entrenamiento, de sus arduos días, siempre hacía tiempo para reunirse con ella, para observarle a la distancia y sonreír al ver su rostro o escuchar su voz, porque en su corazón el amor era la fuerza que le levantaba para proteger ese mundo, donde ella estaba.

Aún si no lo merecía, aún si le causaba dolor, deseaba amar, deseaba vivir, deseaba regresar, sonrió una última vez, consciente de que la muerte había llegado y que solo sería un recuerdo que se pierde en el viento, que nadie derramaría una sola lágrima por su persona o que incluso su tormento no había siquiera comenzado pues terminaría como el resto de sus camaradas a merced de las torturas que los espectros y Hades les proporcionarían en el Inframundo por revelarse en contra de la voluntad de los dioses.

 _¿Dónde estás? y ¿qué estas haciendo? Y **aún así** te sigo buscando..._

* * *

He de decir que esta idea no me quedó como pensaba, creo q le falto drama y sentimiento, no sé qué opinen

Esta basado en 2 canciones que llevo en la mente desde hace un tiempo

Puedo decir q es una pareja hetero, xq es una "ella" (es q como q no me nace q sea yaoi) es un dorado, sip, puede ser tanto de LC como del clásico, no tiene nadie en específico... y ella podría ser OC, o canon o lo q quieran...

la vdd, es q siento q comprendo al caballero, él merece un amor incondicional, una persona q realmente conozca el amor, no una persona q juegue con sus sentimientos, xq bueno es un hecho q tiene q morir

En fin, tiene tiempo que no escribo drama y pues le faltó yo lo sé...


	2. 1 Si me dejas ahora (Shion)

Agradesco mucho sus comentarios y pues sip, era un drabble muy escueto, pero me han convencido de hacer una serie, con los dorados de LC, TODOS, experimentaran lo q se siente que les rompan el corazón _  
_

Tbm les aclaro que me inspiré en ciertas canciones pondré los versos al inicio como un "Resumen" de cada drabble

* * *

 **Si me dejas Ahora  
**

 _Y ahora me dejas como si fuera yo, cualquier cosa_

 _Me cuesta tanto creer que no tengas corazón_

 _Que yo he sido en tu cadena de amor tan solo un eslabón_

 _Y en tu escalera un peldaño al que no te importa pisar y hacerle daño_

Descendió presuroso los últimos escalones de la entrada del Santuario, el sol bañaba el sendero que conducía hacia aquella Villa, aún sí estaba consciente de que al abandonar el recinto de esa forma quebraba una de las Leyes más importantes del Santuario de Atenea y que sí le descubrían tendría que pagarlo con su vida pero poco le importaba. Llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo para asegurarse que no había olvidado su creación más valiosa, se sonrió al sentir el frío metal y apretó con suavidad el objeto, en primera porque estaba orgulloso de su labor y en segunda el frío del metal aminoraba las molestias de las ampollas que tenía en sus dedos.

Se detuvo al llegar a la fuente, le sorprendió la multitud congregada al pie de la Parroquia, se sentó a la orilla del agua y les miró curioso, sabía que en ese lugar se reunían todos los habitantes a recibir las palabras de su Señor, no entendía claramente las creencias de esas personas pues en Jamir le habían enseñado a venerar a su propio Maestro y ahora que era un Caballero de Atenea a servir a la diosa. No le dio mayor importancia y fijó sus ojos en el agua cristalina que llenaba el fontanal, descubriendo su imagen reflejada en el líquido.

-¡Ah! Creo que estoy algo despeinado y sucio -murmuró incómodo y sumergió una de las puntas de su bufanda en el agua para luego limpiar su rostro

Talló su nariz coloreada de negro, así como sus mejillas para quitar las manchas de hollín mezcladas con el sudor, puso especial atención en el par de puntitos que adornaba su frente donde normalmente estarían las cejas, sus "tikas", esa característica que lo distinguía como Lemuriano.

-Bueno, creo que no me veo tan desaliñado -sonrió un poco arreglando su flequillo y pasando su mano por su verdosa cabellera

De repente los vítores de la muchedumbre le sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a mirar en esa dirección para ser testigo de la escena de un par de recién casados, notó como era que la gente les lanzaba arroz y aplaudía, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, se acercó despacio, sus orbes borgoña se fijaron en la fémina que vestía de blanco.

Por un instante se quedó sin aliento al descubrirle aún si su corazón le decía que sus ojos le estaban engañando su mente le afirmaba que aquella joven era sin duda ella, porque no había forma en que alguien más pudiera tener ese medallón ni ese broche en forma de conejo, porque había sido él quien los forjara hacía un par de meses…

x0x

Agradeció la oscuridad de esa noche de Luna Nueva cuando finalmente se recargó en una de las pilastras del Templo del Carnero, finalmente sus rodillas sucumbieron de la misma forma en que aquellas lágrimas que había reprimido desde que emprendió el camino de regreso al Santuario brotaron de sus apagados orbes borgoña.

Llevó sus maltratadas manos a su rostro, tratando de reprimir inútilmente los sollozos que escapaban de sus pálidos labios, no podía creerlo, no lo entendía, tenía un enorme dolor en su pecho, era una sensación incomparable, no era ni remotamente parecido a las heridas que se había hecho cuando obtuvo la armadura de Aries o la sensación de las quemaduras cuando utilizó por primera vez la fragua para forjar con sus propias manos el metal.

Negó una y otra vez recordando sus frías palabras, la mueca de asco dibujada en esos rojizos labios, su vestido blanco e inmaculado adornado con el medallón de oro en forma de conejo, su velo sosteniéndose con aquel broche de plata cubriendo su cabello.

-¿Por qué? -

Habían sido las únicas palabras que brotaron de sus labios al poder mirarle frente a frente, sus ojos brillaron de enojo al contemplarle de pies a cabeza, había llevado su mano hasta su nariz y presionó su punta.

-Apestas -le dijo sin más -y no pongas esa cara, yo no sé qué estabas esperando Shion -

-Pero… nosotros… -

-¿Nosotros? Nunca ha existido un nosotros Shion -le respondió cruzándose de brazos -¡mírate bien Shion!, podrás parecerte a los blancos, pero esas cosas que tienes en lugar de cejas ¡Por favor! Te imaginas lo que dirían en toda la aldea si mis hijos las tuvieran -la joven tembló de pies a cabeza -¡sería el hazmerreir! Y no conforme con eso, tú eres pobre Shion -llevó las manos hasta su pecho -tal vez sea la hija de un Panadero, pero ¡jamás seré la esposa de un pobre como tú! -exclamó señalándole con desprecio

-Aún así… si eso es lo que sentías ¿por qué aceptaste mis regalos? -murmuró con la voz quebrada tratando de mantener su compostura el Lemuriano

La joven sonrió ladina y jugueteó con el medallón

-Has sido tú el que me los ha dado, yo nunca te pedí nada, solo te dije que sería lindo tener cosas así, pero fuiste tú quien pensó mal -

-yo… -balbuceó el santo bajando su cabeza

-Ya es hora de que te largues de aquí, no quiero que me arruines este día, así que desaparécete -siseó con la misma sonrisa que usaba para despedirlo cada día

Sollozó estrellando su cabeza contra la columna, ¿cómo había sucedido? ¿en qué momento ella había cambiado? ¿acaso era tan desagradable su apariencia? Aún no podía creer que ella le hubiese dicho semejantes palabras, porque ella había sido su primera amiga al llegar a Grecia, la había conocido un día mientras paseaba por una de las villas cercanas al Santuario, era una joven de gran belleza y no solo eso, de angelicales facciones de sonrisa y modales implacables, por eso no podía comprenderlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -se repitió entre gemidos estrellando su cabeza contra la pilastra

Luego de su bolsillo sacó su última creación aquel pequeño anillo dorado en el que había estado trabajando desde hacía un par de semanas, ahogó un grito y deseó morir, desaparecer, aquel dolor en su alma era tan grande…

A unos cuantos metros ocultando su presencia le observaba el Patriarca con los brazos cruzados, porque él había notado el comportamiento extraño del discípulo de su hermano, suspiró antes de dar media vuelta, tenía una carta que escribir, pues si no lo remediaba ahora, tal vez podría ser más grave.

* * *

Ammm, no sé si fue lo suficientemente dramatico, pero creo q si le dolió a nuestro borreguito

como nota, Shion tiene como 15 años, tenía un par de meses de llegar al Santuario, y no le había dicho a la chica q era Santo de Atenea y la villa donde vive no es Rodorio, es otra

Podría y no ser una precuela de mi fic "Cuán Profundo es tu Amor" o no, xD depende de como se mire

a ver si les agrada esta idea...

Bye bi!

PD. No sé quién siga, pero serán los 13 dorados de LC ya se los dije ;P


	3. 2 Usted se me llevó la vida (Manigoldo)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les recuerdo que toda esta serie trata de como cada uno de los Caballeros dorados de Atenea (LC) les han roto el corazón.

Este drabble va dedicado a Erikawaii95, porque me inspiré un poco en su fic de "Two of us" e hice una pequeña referencia a él

* * *

 **Usted se me llevó la vida  
**

 _Usted no sabe de verdad como se ama_

 _Usted no sabe como he sufrido yo_

 _Usted es fría y su maldad me hiere el alma_

 _Usted llenó mi vida toda de dolor_

Caminó por el sendero que llevaba al bosque en las cercanías del Santuario, ahí donde hacía un par de meses que se había instalado aquella caravana de Gitanos, donde les había conocido y por primera vez en sus 16 años de vida había sentido florecer ese sentimiento profundo en su pecho, apresuró el paso porque debido a la lluvia de los últimos días no había podido irles a visitar. Suspiró ante el recuerdo de esa bella mujer, la dueña de sus pensamientos y sueños. De su bolsillo sacó un pequeño carrito de madera, imaginó la sonrisa del pequeño diablillo cuando se lo entregase, era seguro que lo adoraría.

-¡Ah! Ese bribón es seguro que querrá correr por todo el jardín contigo –murmuró mirando el cochecito

Llegó hasta esa tienda apartada y le sorprendió no ver a ese niño de apenas dos años corriendo por aquel jardincito frente a la tienda. Miró hacia ambos lados y comenzó a buscarle por los rincones, el infante tenía la costumbre en algunas ocasiones de ocultarse para emboscarlo y sorprenderle.

-¡Hey! _Diavoletto_ ¿dónde te has metido? –le llamó asomándose debajo de la carreta, le extrañó no verle en su escondite preferido, especialmente porque sabía de aquella condición del infante, esa que le impedía caminar como cualquier niño normal, que le hacía caer a cada tercer paso que diera.

Pero tenía que admitir que ese no era un obstáculo para el _Diavoletto_ , quien si bien en un principio se había mostrado rejego a que acompañara a su madre, pero se había sabido ganar al niño, quien al poco tiempo empezó a llamarle " _papa_ ", sonrió ante el recuerdo de la vocecilla balbuceando esa palabra, se pasó la mano por el cabello, tal vez era joven, pero realmente apreciaba al _Diavoletto_ , él comprendía lo que era ser un huérfano, por ello era que le permitía llamarle así, por ello deseaba entrenarlo un poco, para que cuando creciera, aquel defecto no fuera impedimento y pudiera defenderse de cualquier maldito bribón que se le plantara enfrente.

Caminó en dirección al río, ahí deberían de estar o eso era lo que pensaba aunque tenía que admitir que le parecía extraño que fueran a ese lugar, porque el clima era demasiado frío como para tomar un baño, siguió sus huellas y se detuvo justo frente al riachuelo, miró la figura de la mujer en la orilla tallando vigorosamente su falda, la corriente llevaba un rastro de color rojizo, corrió hacia ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien, solo para descubrir que toda su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió? –dijo tomándole por los hombros buscando alguna herida de donde proviniera la sangre

-¡Ah! Manigoldo has venido –sonrió como si nada –vamos regresemos a casa –dijo dando media vuelta con la mirada perdida

-¿Volver? Espera, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre? ¿Dónde está el _Diavoletto_? –interrogó buscando por todos lados al infante

-Los diablos están en el Infierno, donde pertenecen –respondió sonriendo ampliamente pasando sus manos manchadas por su larga cabellera

Frunció el ceño y descubrió cerca de ahí un improvisado montículo de tierra, se apresuró a quitar el lodo y le descubrió, sintió su estómago, no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, no, él ya había visto suficientes cadáveres como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedió ahí, reconoció las marcas en el pequeño cuerpecillo, no solo eran los moretones en su cuellito, eran aquellas heridas en todo su cuerpo, le había dado una golpiza, una sin piedad por la sangre que bañaba el cuerpo de la fémina.

-¿por qué? –le confrontó porque no deseaba creerlo -¿por qué lo hiciste? -

-Porque un diablillo como él debía de estar en el Infierno, donde pertenece –

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –

-Ese maldito mocoso, nunca podía quedarse callado, siempre alejando a cada uno de los hombres que se acercaba a mí, incluso su propio padre, ninguno de los dos soportábamos su llanto, pensé que después de que le rompiera la pierna se moriría por fin, pero solo quedó lisiado provocando más problemas –explicó mirando con desprecio el cuerpecillo del infante

-¿Quieres decir que fue su propio padre quien le hizo eso y que tú lo permitiste? –interrogó Manigoldo sintiendo que una enorme cólera nacía en su interior

-Y aún así se fue, me abandonó, con eso, con ese maldito mocoso –le señaló –pero cuando llegaste tu Manigoldo, realmente deseaba que te quedaras, pensé que te quedarías, pero en estos días te desapareciste seguro fue porque se te agotó la paciencia como a los demás, así que decidí deshacerme por fin de él, de ese estorbo –sonrió acercándose al peliazul acariciando su rostro como cuando lo seducía con esa voz dulce y amable

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué clase de madre mata a su propio hijo? ¿Acaso no valoras la vida? –le preguntó

-¿La vida? Sí, claro que me gusta vivir, y más ahora que no tengo carga alguna –respondió tratando de besarle

El peliazul apartó su rostro y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza y pasó una de sus manos por su cabellera, la imagen de esa seductora y bella mujer que había robado su corazón acababa de ser destrozada de golpe, se había enamorado de una asesina, de una mujer que pensaba que la vida era basura.

-Ondas del Inframundo –alzó su mano y utilizó su técnica para transportarles hacia el Monte Yomotsu

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos? –interrogó la mujer al descubrir el desolado paisaje

-En el Monte Yomotsu, en las puertas del Inframundo –respondió con frialdad

-¿Las puertas del Inframundo? –repitió mirando aquella fila de almas que caminaban hacia el barranco y como era que una a una caían al vacío -¿Qué hacemos aquí? –murmuró con un leve tono de terror

-Este es el destino de todos por igual, todos los vivos tenemos que morir y caer al Inframundo, pero no por eso nuestras vidas son un desperdicio, debemos de hacerlas brillar, sin importar qué o cómo –musitó colérico

-¿Qué?... –

Señaló la figura pequeña del infante caminar entre los adultos, arrastrando su pierna, cayendo a cada paso y levantándose una vez más.

-¡¿Sigue vivo?! ¿Por qué no desapareces? ¡¿Por qué sigues atormentándome?! –gritó desquiciada antes de tratar de lanzarse sobre el alma del niño

-Realmente estás loca –dictaminó Manigoldo sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de la mujer antes de lanzarla al otro lado –La vida debe de cuidarse de valorarse, tú no conoces el dolor o el tormento, ni siquiera conoces el amor en realidad, porque ninguna madre permitiría que su hijo sufriera, cualquier madre daría la vida por su hijo –anunció

-¿por qué te molesta tanto? Ese mocoso no era hijo tuyo, tú nunca has conocido la desesperación y la angustia de saber que te quedarás completamente solo –le recriminó la fémina

-¡Claro que la conozco! Toda mi familia, todo mi pueblo pereció a manos del Dios de la Muerte –le espetó colérico tomándola por los hombros –mi padre murió ganando un poco de tiempo para que escapáramos, mi madre se interpuso en los ataques y mi hermana me dio la oportunidad de escapar entre las ruinas para resguardarme en la Iglesia –

La mujer guardó silencio y negó una y otra vez

-No, no, ese mocoso merecía morir, lo merecía, yo tengo que vivir, tengo que seguir… -gritó soltándose del agarre de Manigoldo tropezando de espaldas para resbalar hacia el abismo -¡Ayúdame Manigoldo! –rogó con lágrimas en los ojos sosteniéndose de la orilla

-Así fue como te rogó que te detuvieras ¿verdad? Pero no lo hiciste, continuaste golpeando su cuerpecito –bramó colérico y pisó los dedos manchados de sangre un par de veces hasta que por fin la vio caer al vacío

-¡Manigoldo! ¡Manigoldo! –gritó desgarradoramente

Cuando por fin su voz se perdió en la distancia se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y fue él quien gritó desde el fondo de su alma, porque realmente la amaba, porque deseaba formar una familia con ella, porque nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, con una verdadera esperanza, golpeó el suelo en reiteradas ocasiones tratando de aminorar su dolor, su corazón destrozado, por descubrir su atroz crimen, por notar que se había equivocado, por permitir que un inocente sufriera de esa manera.

- _Papa_ –escuchó su vocecilla y volteó su rostro para encontrarse con su inocente carita sonriente, para verle tropezar y levantarse una vez más

- _Diavoletto_ –correspondió con una sonrisa amarga negando con la cabeza, no era justo, ese niño podría haber vivido una vida larga, plena, una vida resplandeciente –adiós –se despidió de él cuando cayó finalmente al abismo

Dejó que una a una las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y prefirió permanecer un tiempo más en ese lugar, pues ellos habían sido su secreto, ni siquiera su maestro estaba enterado de que se había enamorado de una gitana y su hijo.

El muchacho estaba tan desolado en su pena que no había notado la presencia de Sage a la distancia, quien contrario a lo que su discípulo pensaba estaba al tanto de su relación con la joven, le había esperado para que le diera la noticia y tal vez ayudarle un poco con las estrictas leyes del Santuario, pero todo había sido demasiado tarde.

* * *

En mi opinión le faltó, no sé si han entendido que en el amor, uno es capaz de aceptar al otro con sus defectos y virtudes, pero existen ciertos límites, como por ejemplo para Manigoldo fue algo imperdonable que le arrebataran la vida al Diavoletto (diablillo como le apodaba).

En fin, como les digo, el amor es una emoción compleja, que nos hace desear muchas cosas, en el caso de Mani realmente estaba enamorado de esa mujer, por ello no le importaba si era gitana, si había tenido otros hombres, si era mayor que él o si tenía un hijo, porque realmente deseaba protegerlos y estar a su lado.

Olvide mencionar que cada drabble está inspirado en una canción que es su título y más espeficamente en los versos que cito antes de empezar la historia.

Creo que es todo por ahora bye bi!

PD. sigo sin saber quién será el siguiente, pero ya lo averiguaremos

PD1. casi todas serán OC y digo todas porque no sé escribir yaoi XP

PD2. De esta canción nunca he sabido si se llama "Usted se me llevó la vida" o "Usted no sabe", en eso si les quedo mal XP


	4. 3 Corazón Partío (Deuteros)

Gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas, por un momento creí en el shot anterior que la mayoría pensó que me "deschabeté", pero hubo algunas personitas que les agradó, en fin, les recuerdo que toda la serie trata de como cada uno de los Santos Dorados de Atenea terminaron con el corazón roto.

* * *

 **Corazón partío  
**

 _Pero miénteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda_

 _sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti_

 _¿Qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?_

 _¿Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido? Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partió_

Se recargó en la pared de madera y observó la tenue luz de la luna, le escuchó salir del camarote y solo tuvo que esperar hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se perdieran en la oscuridad. Con suma facilidad ingresó en la recámara, observó aquella figura curvilínea cubierta solo por las translúcidas sábanas, se sentó a la orilla del lecho, acarició esos hermosos mechones claros.

-pensé que estarías en cubierta –murmuró entre sueños y abrió sus orbes cristalinos para encontrarse con aquella mirada melancólica y azulada, se levantó de golpe y se envolvió en las sábanas -De… De… Deuteros –tartamudeó echándose para atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared de madera

-Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma –respondió con una sonrisita admirando la belleza de su rostro

Aún podía recordar cuando le miró por primera vez, fue en ese mismo puerto, una noche de lluvia melancólica mientras trataba de escapar de sus pesadillas y remordimientos, le descubrió apostada en una de las esquinas, esperando como siempre recibir a algún marino o viajero, su cuerpo danzaba cadencioso bajo las gruesas gotas de lluvia que transparentaba sus ropas, de inmediato se vio prendido por esa belleza, por ese gracioso andar, sus ojos hechizantes le cautivaron y su delgada mano se estiró hacia él, le atrapó de la camisa y le atrajo a su cuerpo, acarició su rostro y sonrió con esos rojizos y seductores labios, de su boca fluyó una dulce voz que interpretaba la misma melodía de la caja de música que usaba para despertar cada mañana a su lado.

Recordó cómo es que le llevó a la cama en sus aposentos, como le quitó lentamente la ropa mojada, Deuteros se había estremecido al sentir por primera vez el cálido contacto de alguien que no era su hermano, se sintió como un niño intimidado ante la bella figura de la fémina que tenía enfrente y descubrió que su cuerpo ardía de una forma desconocida, pero guiado por el sensual baile de la mujer se vio envuelto en un aura mística y placentera, una donde el dolor y las heridas del alma se borraban hasta el amanecer.

Noche tras noche se vio frente a ella en la misma esquina del Puerto donde ella despedía a algún otro hombre, sin embargo él no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír al tenerle enfrente, porque de esa forma podía olvidarse por completo de su culpa y remordimiento, de la imagen de su hermano con esa sonrisa en su rostro al morir. Envuelto en sus brazos todo aquello se borraba, solo había un deseo en su alma y esa era estar a su lado, porque por primera vez nadie le llamaba réplica o sustituto. Por primera vez él era de ella.

Y durante todos esos meses se vio envuelto en esa hermosa ilusión, en ese sueño del que no quería despertar nunca más, pero esa noche todo cambió, esa noche no le encontró en la esquina, ni en sus habitaciones, no, esa noche le descubrió embarcándose en esa nave, besándose con aquel gallardo capitán.

-¿Por qué? –interrogó el peliazul con voz serena

-Yo soy una artista Deuteros –sonrió con dulzura –y sabía que algún día por fin él volvería por mí –

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? –le preguntó con un tono levemente dolido

-Porque tú eres su sustituto –confesó sin vergüenza alguna

Entonces sintió nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho, negó con la cabeza y uno a uno sus deseos de marchar hacia la Isla de Kanon donde podían comenzar desde cero se esfumaron, sonrió con amargura al comprender su estupidez, porque después de todo él solo era eso "una réplica, un sustituto"

-Además ¿quién querría permanecer al lado de un asesino? –agregó adoptando una mueca de repulsión

Su mirada se suavizó y asintió, esa culpa le invadió nuevamente y recordó esos inocentes orbes verdes cuestionándole por sus acciones

-Tienes mucha razón, tu mereces alguien mejor –acarició su rostro con suavidad y depositó un beso en su mejilla

Apreció la expresión confundida de su bello rostro, se puso de pie y luego le dio la espalda, antes de distorsionar el espacio y salir de ahí.

x0x

Se internó en esa cueva, se detuvo al llegar a aquel río de lava, observó los vapores que de ahí emanaban, dejó caer la caja de Pandora a sus espaldas y dio el primer paso hacia el magma esperando que esa elevada temperatura pudiera calentar su helada sangre. Rió levemente al descubrir que su propio cosmos le protegía y que no permitía que la lava quemara su ser. Se sentó en la orilla y miró fijamente el río hirviente de azufre.

Cerró los ojos y recordó esos dulces labios besándole por primera vez, cuando su propio cuerpo temblaba con una mezcla de miedo y excitación, cuando en sus venas fluía algo tan ardiente, esa parte masculina de su ser que había estado dormida por tanto tiempo, que lentamente fue despertando ante las caricias de su experimentadas manos, de sus traviesas mordidas en cada parte de su cuerpo, recordó aquella risilla burlona y dulce que profería cuando él dejaba escapar un suave gemido, como si se tratará de un niño inocente, o tal vez en ese momento lo había sido, un niño inocente en sus brazos, recordó sus ojos hechizantes mirándole cuando por fin sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía de una manera dolorosa y al mismo tiempo placentera, no supo cuánto duro esa dulce tortura, pero en su mente el tiempo, había desaparecido, con una respiración entrecortada saboreó sus labios y sus manos recorrieron esas suaves curvas apretándolas con ansiedad, cuando sintió su peso sobre sus caderas pero esta vez la sensación fue más ardiente, más arrebatadora, se arqueó casi al instante y apretó su mandíbula tratando de disimular su placer, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo cuando la yema de su dedo recorrió su labio inferior, le miró en todo su esplendor, con esa tersa piel balanceándose primero de una forma lenta y luego rítmicamente sobre él, haciendo que su corazón palpitara cada vez más y más rápido, fue ahí que todo su alrededor se borró, que por fin se vio rodeado de una hermosa luz, una luz que provenía de esa dulce y hermosa voz. Pero ahora sus memorias eran más claras, porque después de permanecer a su lado, ella se levantaba del lecho y le daba cuerda a la pequeña cajita musical que cuidaba como un tesoro, y al ritmo de la melodía balanceaba su cuerpo siempre mirando al horizonte, siempre buscando a alguien más.

-Dar solamente aquello que te sobra nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna –susurró con voz amarga y abrió los ojos para sentir ese líquido correr por sus mejillas, soltó una carcajada y se llevó la mano al pecho –pero un verdadero demonio no necesita del amor –murmuró internándose más y más dentro del magma e hizo arder su cosmos tratando de liberarse de aquel dolor, como lo hubiera hecho ya de aquella maldita máscara

* * *

Sé que soy muy quejumbrosa, y como al anterior, le faltó más sentimiento, no sé, es q no estoy conforme, pero ya veremos que opinan ustedes.

Deuteros se me hace un personaje muy bondadoso e incluso de alguna forma inocente, siendo estrictos podríamos decir que el gemelito menor, era un niño en esos aspectos del amor y el sexo, por ello quedó prendado de esta mujer, quien podrán haber notado es una "mujer de la vida galante", en este shot quiero que se entienda que por amor hay veces que no juzgamos lo que nuestra persona amada hace, sea bueno o malo, solo la amamos así, aún si nos miente o solo somos un "sustituto" para ella.

Como aclaración Deuteros no termina odiando a la chica, sino que trata de arrancarse ese sentimiento para convertirse en un "demonio"

Sigo trabajando en los demás y espero que les "agrade" o q les haga sufrir un poquito xD... no sé qué pedir jajaj

Nos estaremos leyendo

PD. Van 3 dorados y nos faltan más... ya veremos a quién le toca

PD1. Están todos los shots ya con su OST y mas o menos con su tematica, asi q no siempre será algo que puedan esperar ;P


	5. 4 Mi historia entre tus dedos (Asmita)

Disculpen la demora, aquí les traigo el siguiente capi, que admito me costó más trabajo que el anterior, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Les recuerdo q toda la serie trata de como cada uno de los Santos Dorados de Atenea terminaron con el corazón roto.

Nota: los textos en _"itálicas"_ son para acentuar que el personaje habla un idioma diferente al del protagonista

* * *

 **Mi historia entre tus dedos  
**

 _¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada? Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos_

 _¿Amigos para qué? ¡Maldita sea! A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo_

 _Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales._

 _Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado_

 _Y en cambio tú dices lo siento no te quiero y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._

Cruzó sus piernas para tomar una posición de loto y juntó sus manos, sintió aquella aura poderosa que emanaba del anciano, sin quererlo observó parte de sus recuerdos y descubrió que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, sino de un Guerrero.

-Eres un Guerrero –murmuró el rubio muchacho

-Así es mi joven amigo –respondió el anciano –mi nombre es Hakurei de Altar, soy un Caballero de Atenea –anunció en un cierto grado de orgullo

-No solo eso, eres un lemuriano –afirmó el chico

-Y tú eres Asmita, un joven Monje del Bosque de la Austeridad –sonrió Hakurei

El rubio muchacho guardó silencio, sabía que ya no se encontraba en la India, ni el mismo entendía el por qué había acabado en medio del Tíbet, hasta que Hakurei le había encontrado.

-Mi joven amigo ¿cómo es que terminaste en estas tierras? En Jamir –interrogó de buen humor el anciano

Sin quererlo enarcó una ceja dudando si contarle o no lo que le había sucedido hacía unos meses…

x0x

 _Unos meses antes, Bosque de la Austeridad…_

Había sido una calurosa noche cuando sin quererlo se habían conocido, fueron unos extranjeros a las afueras del Templo quienes interrumpieron su sagrada meditación, exigiendo un "tributo", aunque al principio los Monjes se vieron renuentes a entregar a cualquiera de sus hermanos, la visión de Asmita sobre esos hombres arrasando sin piedad villas enteras le orilló a ofrendarse a sí mismo. Sin decir mucho más le llevaron con ellos, galopando a toda velocidad y por primera vez en su vida sintió el viento en su rostro así como el ritmo que aquel animal llevaba al galopar. No se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a una llanura llena de Tiendas enormes, le llevaron a la más grande que estaba resguardada por varios guardias y ahí le dejaron. Se sentó en ese lugar y comenzó a meditar nuevamente tratando de ignorar el aroma dulce que inundaba todo el lugar, luego escuchó unos suaves pasos sobre el piso acolchado, dirigió su rostro hacía allí, entonces notó su presencia, era una figura completamente diferente y la visión de una mujer de suntuosos vestidos, así como peinados extravagantes, pero no fue solo eso, era el rostro que distinguió, nunca antes en su vida había podido contemplar una mirada tan pacífica y amable, casi podía creer que reflejaba la felicidad.

- _Es muy joven y está muy delgado_ –dijo una voz suave y femenina, por desgracia no pudo comprenderle

Sintió entonces una suave mano acariciar su hombro y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió por completo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a un toque de ese tipo

-¿Quién eres? –interrogó en un susurro

-Creo que necesitas un baño –rió suavemente al tomar su mano entre las suyas – _Huanguan_ prepara el agua –ordenó una vez más en su idioma

- _En seguida Gongzhu_ –le respondió otra voz masculina

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el lugar se vio lleno de ruido y actividad, distinguió el sonido del agua y el vapor, ella le guió a ese cálido ambiente e hizo algo inesperado, le despojó de sus prendas y le hizo meterse al agua caliente. Con sumo cuidado limpió su piel, mientras Asmita respiraba pesadamente, porque en su vida nadie le había tocado o tratado de esa manera, en especial una mujer.

-¿Qué haces? –interrogó con una voz temblorosa

-Sshh –respondió ella pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios percibiendo el agua humedecerlos cuando de repente sintió algo más, una suavidad muy cálida –" _Bianji" está vez no te dejaré ir, esta princesa no te dejará ir…_ -murmuró con voz aterciopelada

En ese momento todo su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, porque su cuerpo se apegó al de él, porque él mismo se atrevió a tocar su suave piel, a acariciar su rostro dibujando en su mente ese semblante sonriente que había contemplado en sus recuerdos minutos antes, no solo eso su sangre empezó a arder de una forma desconocida y que hinchó su pecho.

-Espera –murmuró Asmita mareado sin embargo ella no respondió solo repitió la primera caricia pero en esta ocasión presionó suavemente su rostro provocando que abriera la boca e introdujera su lengua

Rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y se apegó a ella dolorosamente, deseando algo desconocido, algo impuro y banal, se separó dejó que esa boca mordiera todo su cuerpo, que aunque delgado ahora mismo se sentía vigoroso y fuerte, entonces sus manos llegaron a ese lugar, a esa parte que ardía de una forma impropia, le sintió tocarlo y luego le recibió en su cuerpo, quiso gemir por la inesperada sensación, pero fue acallado una vez más por sus labios, por ese arrebatador beso, percibió sus uñas clavándose en su espalda y las aguas que les rodeaban lentamente se vieron agitadas con el ritmo de sus cuerpos, con el vaivén de un placer inminente y cómplice. Asmita era consciente de que había sido ciego desde su nacimiento pero en ese justo momento pudo jurar que por primera vez vio una luz, cuando aquella ola de fortuito placer le recorrió el cuerpo completo y le dejó completamente exhausto en los brazos de esa mujer.

 _-Bianji, esta princesa jura por los cielos que en esta vida nadie nos separará nunca más –le murmuró palabras incomprensibles al oído_

Asmita desconocía tantas cosas del mundo, ignoraba como "empatizar" con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, pero durante el lapso de tiempo donde concretaba con aquella mujer ese ritual candente podía percibir algo de ella que no había podido observar en sus memorias, era una calma inequívoca, una sensación de completo bienestar.

El tiempo transcurrió a su alrededor imperceptible, solo aquella mata de cabello dorado que ahora cubría su cabeza podía atestiguar ese intervalo, durante el cual su residencia fue cambiado regularmente, y la compañía de esa mujer se fue volviendo una costumbre, una agradable, que le provocaba una sensación que taladraba en su pecho mientras permanecía a su lado y un hueco se profundizaba en él cuando ella se ausentaba. Pero no por ello Asmita renunció a sus tradiciones y su forma de meditar, ahora con una paz agradable que casi podía afirmar se trataba de algo similar a la felicidad y por un momento pensó que en el mundo no existía solo el sufrimiento como antes creía durante su estadía en el Bosque de la Austeridad.

Fue una de esas tantas noches, cuando les escuchó conversar a las afueras de la Tienda, distinguió de inmediato su voz alterada, los pasos de los hombres serán erráticos, le sintió entrar y acercarse como era su costumbre, sin embargo ninguna palabra vino de sus labios, solo sintió su frente contra la suya.

- _Lo siento_ Asmita –murmuró en su idioma acariciando su rostro

Un impulso le obligó a sostener su mano, deseando desde el fondo de su ser poder mirar una vez más sus recuerdos, grabar cada uno de ellos en su mente y poder recordar la sonrisa apacible que descubrió, en un acto inesperado abrió sus ojos develando el cristalino color de sus orbes. Anheló decirle algunas palabras pero el silencio se apoderó de él. En cambio solo le escuchó dar una nueva orden cuando los soldados entraron y le tomaron de los brazos. Fue cuando lo comprendió, lo que había sucedido era una banal pasión, algo pasajero que se borraría de su mente y su alma, lo único verdadero era el sufrimiento, en ese mundo ese era el único sentimiento.

x0x

Hakurei lo había encontrado gracias a que las estrellas de Virgo le habían anunciado al sucesor, por las marcas de sus ropas el pobre tenía ya varios días deambulando en medio de la nada; el anciano le observó incrédulo pues ese aparente maduro chico parecía no comprender lo que su corazón le estaba tratando de decir.

-es solo una pasión más –respondió girando su rostro hacia la ventana para percibir el cálido viento nocturno –una que desaparecerá con el viento de esta noche -

-Asmita, me parece que no es tan fácil como tú piensas –comentó Hakurei

-¿por qué lo dice? –murmuró el chico

-Es que Asmita, estás llorando –le dijo sorprendiendo al rubio

-¿Llorar? ¿Estoy llorando? –interrogó suspicaz Asmita volviendo su rostro al del viejo

-Así es, parece que no te has dado cuenta pero por tus mejillas corren lágrimas –dijo Hakurei extendiendo su mano hacia él

El rubio llevó sus manos hasta su rostro solo para descubrir que el lemuriano tenía razón, que un cálido líquido descendía en sus mejillas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió abrir sus ojos, en ese momento lo sintió, más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro provocando que involuntariamente hipara, porque de golpe vinieron a su mente todos aquellos sutiles recuerdos de su dulce voz mientras dormía, aferrándose a su mano como si en verdad no quisiera dejarle ir.

 _-Bianji, Bianji… esta vez nadie te separará de mí… -_

Porque aún si no podía comprender sus palabras, podía percibir esa sensación, esa extraña necesidad de no separarse, de permanecer juntos.

Hakurei miró enternecido al inocente chico, se acercó a él y en una acción que pocos podrían esperar le envolvió en sus brazos, en ese momento Asmita el futuro Santo de Virgo necesitaba curar ese inocente y lastimado corazón.

* * *

Etto... no sé, como que no estuvo tan dramático como los demás, pero me resultó dificil manejar un personaje como Asmita que en sí mismo parece no poseer emociones, a primera vista, sin embargo después se descubre que es mucho más sensible que los demás al dolor ajeno.

Con esta historia quería retratar que a veces el enamoramiento llega por esas sensaciones nuevas que nos provoca aquella persona y que aunque no nos demos cuenta deja un hueco en nuestro corazon y aunq afirmemos que solo fue algo pasajero, a veces estamos mas dolidos de lo que nuestra consciencia nos permite ver.

El tema que usé homónimo del título, es de Gianluca Grignani, metaforizando que esas eran las emociones de Asmita que no puede comprender las razones por las cuales esa mujer le abandonó, además de q de cierta forma su "enamoramiento" evito que el mirara más en sus recuerdos, o esa es mi justificacion.

Otro detalle es que en sí me parece que en el budismo el sexo no esta prohibido, porque es para "hacer feliz al alma" por decirlo de algun modo y solo sería malo si se considera lujuria o solo obtener un beneficio egoista, pero no puedo afirmarlo porque no indagué más en el tema.

Siempre me pregunté cómo fue que Asmita terminó en Jamir, si él estaba en la India, digo no me imagino mucho que un buen día se levantara del Templo y dijera "bueno con permiso chavos voy a darla vuelta, chance y llego a Jamir", pero quién sabe, me gustó la idea de que lo sacaran de la India y "accidentalmente" terminara en el Tíbet.

Creo que es todo por ahora, sigo trabajando con el siguiente doradito, no me decido quién pueda ser, pero espero ser más dramático que este.

MCR77 off~

PD. En el capi anterior de Deuteros, la mujer no es la razón, es solo parte de ella, en sí la verdadera razón es el haber asesinado a su hermano, y solo confirma sus intenciones al darse cuenta de que no es lo suficientemente fuerte aún como para se reconocido por la mujer de quien se enamoró.

PD1. Edité el capítulo para agregar ciertos textos que le dieran mayor sentido a la historia y se entendieran mejor.


	6. 5 Insoportablemente Bella (Kardia)

Creo que esta vez no demoré tanto, les traigo este nuevo shot, recordandoles que toda la serie trata de cómo a cada uno de los Santos Dorados de Atenea les rompieron el corazón...

* * *

 **Insoportablemente bella  
**

 _Y era orgullosa como una hiedra_

 _Y me fingía un amor que jamás lo sentía de veras_

 _Solo quería sentirse halagada y oír que era bella_

 _Bella insoportablemente bella_

 _Pero vacía, pero tan fría_

 _Que al abrazarla pensaba que estaba abrazando una piedra_

Corrió entre los caminos aledaños al Santuario cuidando que nadie le descubriera, ya había pasado la media noche, le preocupaba no tener noticia alguna de su compañero, así que decidió aventurarse a su encuentro. Se detuvo en la entrada del bosque, la lluvia dificultaba su andar, el camino estaba cubierto de lodo, pudo distinguir unas huellas pequeñas y ligeras, casi como si fueran femeninas, se apresuró a llegar hasta el centro de la floresta.

-¡Kadia! –gritó al descubrir un blanco pañuelo cubierto de sangre

En la lejanía escuchó un quejido, descubrió el cuerpo inconsciente del peliazul y se apresuró a ayudarle

-¡Kardia! ¡Despierta! –le llamó el acuario removiéndolo entre el lodo descubriendo que tenía fiebre y al parecer en esta ocasión había escupido sangre –Kardia por favor, despierta –le sacudió

-Degel –le reconoció con voz lánguida

-Vamos Kardia te llevaré hasta tu templo, tenemos que bajarte esta fiebre –dijo Degel ayudándole a incorporarse, pasando su brazo por sus hombros

La lluvia arreció enfriando un poco el débil cuerpo del muchacho de 14 años, sus ojos azules estaban perdidos con el horizonte, su respiración agitada trataba de ocultar ciertos gemidos que quería escapar de sus labios, llevó una de sus manos a su cabellera y cubrió sus ojos, negó reiteradamente al recordar cómo es que había terminado en esa situación.

x0x

Había sucedido unos meses antes, escabulléndose de los terrenos del Santuario y exploró una de las Villas cercanas, se adentró en el mercado del Pueblo, en primera instancia todo parecía normal, el bullicio de la gente y los vendedores, hasta que repentinamente todos guardaron silencio y dirigieron su mirada hacía cierto lugar, sus ojos azules siguieron la directriz para descubrir una figura femenina, en su andar sus caderas se balanceaba de una forma cadenciosa que llamaba la atención de cualquier varón, su larga cabellera seguía ese mismo ritmo, su piel era de color porcelana y se mostraba tímidamente tras sus delicadas prendas, su bella sonrisa hipnotizaba a todo muchacho que cruzara su camino, sin embargo de sus labios no brotaba palabra alguna para ninguno de ellos.

Kardia pronto se enteró que ella era la hija de uno de los comerciantes más adinerados en ese Pueblo y que pronto cumpliría 16 años, que como era evidente le sobraban pretendientes a causa de su belleza pero que ninguno de ellos había logrado convencerla de cruzar más allá de unas cuantas palabras. Así que el joven peliazul se dio a la tarea de admirarle día tras día en el mercado a la misma hora, sin esperar nada más que verla pasar frente a sus ojos. Fue hasta una tarde donde sus ojos borgoña se fijaron en los suyos y se acercó a él, dedicándole una sonrisa que le arrebató el aliento e hizo que su corazón ardiera de una forma inesperada.

No hizo falta demasiadas palabras, era como si el fuego se hubiera encendido en ambos y se dejaron llevar por aquella pasión, contrario a la primera imagen aquella joven no poseía la inocencia de una doncella, mientras el inexperto Kardia fue aprendiendo de los placeres carnales en sus brazos, disfrutando esa vertiginosa sensación cuando estaban juntos, grabándose poco a poco en su pecho una emoción desconocida, agradable que parecía consumirle poco a poco.

x0x

Hipó dolorosamente cubriendo sus ojos, allí siendo arrastrado por su mejor amigo de regreso al lugar donde pertenecía, donde aquellas emociones como el amor y la pasión estaban vetadas y ahora lo comprendía, comprendía las razones del Patriarca para prohibir semejantes relaciones, porque si en algún momento se había sentido el muchacho más afortunado del Santuario al poseer una mujer como ella, había pagado con creces su error, aquella belleza no poseía ni una pizca de bondad, porque al haberle confiado su más grande secreto ésta le había usado en su contra. Rió con amargura, apretó su puño y golpeó su pecho tratando de aumentar su malestar físico y olvidarse de esa manera del terrible dolor de su alma.

Ni el propio Acuario supo si era llanto o risa lo que escapaba de los labios de su amigo, él lo había visto, había sido el mudo testigo del cambio en el carácter del descarriado escorpión dorado, quien en ese tiempo se había dedicado a contemplar los hermosos detalles de la vida, disfrutándoles con serenidad, con verdadera esperanza, como si en realidad su vida no fuera a acabarse en un mísero instante. Era consciente de que cada tarde se aventuraba a salir a escondidas del Santuario para encontrarse con su compañera en el bosque aledaño y jugar como un marino hipnotizado por el canto de una de las sirenas.

x0x

Ese día como los anteriores habían acordado encontrarse en el bosque al atardecer, para como cada sesión disfrutar la compañía del otro, abrazarse y besarse sin control, pero no sucedió así, ella le había recibido con una expresión de ironía dibujada en su rostro de porcelana, no había ni rastro de esa sonrisa coqueta, o de esos besos ardientes, nada.

-Llegas tarde –le dijo sacando un delicado pañuelo blanco para cubrirse la mitad del rostro

-Tal vez un minuto o dos –se encogió de hombros acercándose admirando su rostro blanquecino y su hermosa cabellera

Torció los labios cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, Kardia rió al estrecharle suavemente, rogando por su compañía, disfrutando de su suave aroma.

-Odio que llegues tarde –respondió separándose de su cuerpo

Kardia se esforzó en poner una sonrisa en su rostro y tratar de ocultar el malestar que desde la mañana le había aquejado, porque su deseo era estar en sus brazos descansando.

-Mis tareas se prolongaron –explicó acariciando su rostro –no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a… -trató de tomar su mano cuando repentinamente su cuerpo tembló por completo -¡Argh! –

-¿Estás teniendo un ataque Kardia? –le interrogó con una voz melosa

Negó, sin embargo no pudo evitar llevar la mano a su pecho, sus piernas parecieron flaquear, por primera vez decidió permitirse mostrar ese lado suyo.

-Creo que sí –sonrió cansado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer esperando que le reconfortara

Pero para su sorpresa, esas delicadas manos que le habían proporcionado tan dulces y agradables caricias, le apartaron de su cuerpo, le vio cubrirse el rostro con ese blanco pañuelo y por primera vez notó que su mirada borgoña estaba cargada de enojo.

-¿Qué sucede? –le interrogó buscando su abrazo, sin embargo ella le empujó al suelo y en su débil estado había caído irremediablemente-¡Argh! –gimió el peliazul

La fémina se agachó para acercar sus rostros levemente

-No deberías de haberte acercado a mí maldito mocoso enfermizo –murmuró con esa misma melosa voz

-¿Qué dices? –tosió confundido Kardia -¿por qué estás enojada? –le interrogó

Justo en ese momento el cielo grisáceo sucumbió al viento y una suave llovizna empezó a caer

-¡Ja! –torció la boca en señal de molestia y volvió a cubrir su rostro con el pañuelo –me das asco Kardia, mírate, eres patético, no puedes mantenerte en pie –se quejó -si bien en un principio me pareciste un chico interesante, de haber sabido que estabas así de enfermo ni siquiera hubiera posado mis ojos en ti –afirmó

-¿Qué dices? –balbuceó confundido porque nunca la había visto de esa manera –no tienes por qué enojarte, solo será esta noche –sonrió algo melancólico estirando su mano hacia ella

-¡No me toques! –exclamó la fémina golpeando su mano

Confundido el escorpión llevó la mano a su pecho tratando de contener el dolor que le debilitaba cada vez más.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Ya no me quieres? –masculló tratando de respirar normalmente

-Mocoso estúpido, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio querría quedarse con un lisiado como tú? –respondió con esa melodiosa voz y le tomó de la cabellera

-¿Qué? –le interrogó ingenuo a penas distinguiendo la expresión de sadismo en su cara porque su visión se nublaba

-Lo que escuchas, a ninguna mujer le gustan los enfermos, nadie soportaría estar con un mocoso tan patético que está enfermo del corazón –afirmó pasando su dedo índice por los labios resecos del escorpión

-Eso no es verdad… -trató de refutarle sin embargo se quedó callado al escuchar su carcajada

-En el fondo lo sabes, ni siquiera tu familia soportó la idea de cuidarte cuando eras un niño, ¿por qué habría una mujer de aguantar el cuidarte? –replicó sosteniendo su mentón

Apretó la mandíbula al sentir esa punzada en el pecho, ese dolor era peor que el mismo ataque que tenía en ese instante, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Mientes –balbuceó con voz entre cortada

-¿Mentir? Vamos Kardia no te engañes, nadie quiere soportar la vida patética de un enfermo, nadie quiere tener una carga como esa –respondió soltándolo bruscamente provocando que cayera al lodo

Se removió en la tierra húmeda, tratando de acopiar sus fuerzas y levantarse, pero no le dio tiempo cuando sintió una patada en su abdomen, lo que le provocó escupir sangre, trató de recuperar su aliento pero la lluvia hacía que su ropa se volviera más pesada dificultando sus movimientos.

-¡Si te vas a morir hazlo de una vez y no estorbes más! –gritó la jovencita pateándole de nueva cuenta pero esta vez en las costillas –¡no me quites más el tiempo! Si lo hubiera sabido antes, si tan solo… -exclamó colérica continuando con sus golpes

El muchacho se retorció en el lodo, recibiendo irremediablemente los golpes de la fémina, pero no era el dolor en su frágil corazón, ni los golpes que le propinaban lo que le mantenían tirado en el suelo sin poder defenderse, eran las palabras, las acciones, la cruel realidad que le había sacudido en ese momento.

x0x

Sus ojos azules se volvieron cristalinos, su rostro se deformó en una mueca de dolor cubrió sus ojos con su mano y sollozó lastimeramente, recordando esa belleza sin par, esa gracia, era la envidia de cualquiera de las jóvenes de su edad, pero era orgullosa y vacía, era una mujer que en realidad no tenía corazón y eso era lo que más le dolía, que en realidad ella nunca había sentido algo por él.

Degel tragó sonoramente con un nudo en su garganta, el pobre escorpión no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero cualquiera podría percibir su sufrimiento, la lluvia disfrazaba sus lágrimas y los truenos sus gemidos, arrastrando su cuerpo con las nulas fuerzas que poseía.

A la distancia sin que lo notaran se encontraba el Patriarca comprobando la sospechosa desaparición de sus flamantes Santos.

* * *

Ya saben que soy una quejumbrosa, no creo que tenga el drama suficiente, pero parece entenderse. Cabe destacar que Kardia es el personaje que más me gusta de todos, sin embargo no quería decir que por eso no iba a romperle el corazón, tanto físico como sentimental.

Como mencioné en el texto el bicho es un mocoso de 14 años, que se enamoró de una mujer realmente bella, pero destaca el hecho de que la belleza no es sinónimo de bondad, a veces es lo contrario; explicando un poco más Kardia se enamoró de una forma inocente por decirlo así entregando parte de sí mismo cuando le confió su enfermedad del corazón, en mi opinión algunas personas descubrimos nuestros lados más frágiles y débiles ante ciertas personas como muestra de amor y confianza. Pero como lo han notado hay quienes no ven mas alla de su propio ego y vanidad y consideran ese defecto una carga y molestia.

Tampoco es raro que en el siglo donde se desarrolla LC las personas poseyeran más prejuicios sobre las enfermedades, en base a la ignorancia y alguna vez estupides, el detalle del pañuelo es que esta mujer siente "asco" porque cree que podría contagiarse de su enfermedad, cosa q no puede pasar porque es un defecto genético de su propio cuerpo.

Los versos pertenecen a la canción "Insoportablemente Bella" la interpreta Emmanuel, que cómo dije anteriormente muchas veces se confunde la belleza con el bien

Creo q es todo, espero q les guste(?) o les haga llorar, pero ya lo veremos...

Bye bi!

PD. Del capitulo anterior El budismo depende de la estricta escuela a la que pertenezcan los monjes, la época y la región, además de que creo q sí me equivoque en la parte de que Asmita era un monje, además de q me entró la duda de si era completamente budista, porque no sé si el bindi (el puntito rojo q lleva en la frente) es hinduista o budista, so... xD creo q terminé peor con las dudas, pero lo dejaré a la imaginación como la autora original...

PD2. puede q siga Degel pero no sé porque dependera del drama q se me ocurra...


	7. 6 A puro Dolor (Degel)

Para terminar bien el año les traigo este nuevo shot, recordándoles que esta serie consiste en cómo a cada uno de los dorados les rompieron el corazón

* * *

 **A puro dolor  
**

 _Disculpa sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento_

 _Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías_

 _Mis ganas de vivir la vida_

 _Devuélveme el aire..._

 _Estoy muriendo, muriendo por verte..._

Tomó las cartas que el joven mensajero, quien repartía la correspondencia en el Santuario, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última misiva que hubiera recibido de ella. Miró fijamente uno de los sobres, sonrió inconscientemente y se dirigió a su estudio para gozar de cierta privacidad, cerró la puerta tras de sí y abrió lentamente _ese sobre_ auxiliándose con el abrecartas. Por un momento le sorprendió que la cantidad de hojas fuera menor a la acostumbrada, pero no le dio importancia y empezó a leer.

x0x

Tembló de pies a cabeza y releyó la última línea tratando de creer que se había equivocado, pero descubrió que sus ojos no le engañaban. Negó una y otra vez, especialmente porque no tenía precedente ni lógica, no podía haber sucedido.

Hacía un año desde que se habían visto por última vez, cuando la bellísima señorita Seraphina accedió a ayudarle con la búsqueda de su maestro Krest; pero no solo eso fue lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión, esa noche amarga había podido probar el dulce sabor de la piel nívea de la señorita Seraphina, se habían amado como un par de niños inocentes, conociendo sus cuerpos, explorándose, disfrutando de la pasión y el calor que solo unos enamorados podían profesar.

Degel era consciente que desde su niñez había estado enamorado de la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, no era solo su belleza lo que le había cautivado, sino su dedicación y bondad, por mucho era la mujer ideal para el Santo de Acuario.

Era eso lo que le perturbaba, pues después de su noche de amor había mantenido comunicación por medio de cartas, todas ellas discretas y con un leve toque romántico que nadie podía percibir a primera vista, la señorita Seraphina afirmaba que tenía una excelente noticia que compartirle, una que cambiaría la vida de ambos pero que en su momento se la haría saber. Hasta que hacía unos meses las misivas dejaron de llegar, ni una sola carta o noticia tuvo de Bluegraad y no era que hubiera perdido el interés en la hermosa mujer, pero con la inminente Guerra Santa y los constantes ataques de los espectros no había podido priorizar una visita al norte, sin embargo había mandado varias correspondencias esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su amada. Esa era la razón principal para que Degel de Acuario no pudiera dar crédito a lo que había leído en esa misiva.

Trató de tranquilizarse y comprender las palabras ahí escritas pero no pudo, una punzada recorrió su pecho, negó una y otra vez, con sus manos temblorosas leyó una vez más las palabras de la propia Seraphina.

0x0x0

 _"Mi querido Degel:_

Lamento haber demorado tanto en responder, pero durante los últimos meses he estado muy enferma, tanto que me han confinado a un completo reposo, ni siquiera me han permitido moverme de la cama.

Aunque no ha pasado demasiado, hay una noticia que deseo compartir contigo. Hace unos meses llegó una comitiva de Asgard, el Reino vecino que sirve al señor Odín, mi padre lo ha recibido con agrado y parece que en este tiempo nuestras pláticas sobre una alianza van dando fruto, es evidente que después de la visita de esta compañía a nuestras tierras es necesario que enviemos a un embajador para conocer al soberano de Asgard; Unity se ha ofrecido pero ha sido mi padre quien me ha designado esa tarea.

Me halaga saber que mi padre me ha tomado en cuenta a pesar de ser una mujer y que usualmente estas labores están designadas a los varones más experimentados, le he preguntado el motivo de su decisión y me respondió que el regente es un hombre joven, su nombre es Dave y recién ha subido al trono, por ello considera que será más fácil negociar con alguien de su edad.

¿No es emocionante Degel? No sé con precisión cuánto durará esta misión, pero me siento muy entusiasmada, esta alianza podría cambiar el destino de nuestras tierras y nuestra gente. Es posible que para el momento en el que leas mi carta yo esté llegando al Reino de Asgard, de inmediato trataré de escribirte para contarte cómo es ese lugar.

No he querido decírselo a Unity o mi padre, pero no puedo recordar nada más allá de tu última carta donde me pediste ayuda para encontrarte con tu maestro Krest, tengo tantas preguntas sobre esa ocasión que no puedo más que plasmar unas cuantas ¿lo encontraste Degel? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? ¿Y por qué ya no me cuentas más acerca de tu mentor? Lo siento debo de haberte confundido con mis palabras, no es esa mi intención, ya tendremos tiempo de seguir con nuestra conversación…"

x0x

Degel no era ningún estúpido, un rey recién coronado debía de ser soltero y la estrategia del Señor García no era otra que establecer una alianza por medio del matrimonio de su hija con el soberano de Asgard, negó una y otra vez, porque no podía entenderlo, miró el segundo sobre en su poder y reconoció la letra de su amigo Unity, tal vez él podría disipar sus dudas con respecto a este asunto y se aventuró a leer la carta.

0x0x0

 _"Degel:_

Amigo mío sé que esta carta te parecerá impertinente pero no he podido quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que ha acontecido en las paredes de nuestro hogar.

Ya debes de haber notado el extraño comportamiento de Seraphina, lo que ha sucedido con ella es consecuencia de aquella noche pasional que ustedes compartieron en Francia, mi hermana fue discreta durante todos esos meses, hasta que en algún momento decidió confiarme ese secreto, el secreto sobre su embarazo, no pude sentirme más que contrariado y al mismo tiempo contento por semejante noticia, si bien es cierto que siempre he sido celoso de mi única y bella hermana, no podía encontrar mejor candidato para Seraphina, alguien a quien le podría confiar su seguridad sin dudar. Pero aconteció ese momento inevitable, fue durante una fría noche de invierno, Seraphina comenzó a tener síntomas propios que marcaban el término de su estado, al mismo tiempo y de una manera inusitada una terrible fiebre invadió su cuerpo ya frágil por el esfuerzo que implicaba el parto. Tardó unas cuantas horas en por fin dar a luz, sin embargo mi hermana no pudo conocer a aquella criatura, cuando cayó inconsciente aún con las terribles fiebres aquejándola, se mantuvo en ese estado de convalecencia por varias semanas, hasta que finalmente un día logró despertar, pero para mi sorpresa, aún no sé si decir terrible o piadosa, Seraphina había perdido todas sus memorias hasta previamente su estadía en Francia contigo; si me he tomado la libertad de llamarle "piadosa" a su amnesia es porque aquel varoncito recién nacido, como comprenderás no pudo sobrevivir demasiado tiempo al estar alejado de su madre.

Al mismo tiempo como ya sabrás llegó a nuestras tierras la comitiva del Reino de Asgard y con ella una propuesta que le vino perfecta a mi padre, una alianza matrimonial entre ambas regiones, permitiendo así la apertura de comercio y tránsito. Sé que mi padre no es ningún tirano y que de no haber sucedido la enfermedad de mi hermana así como la pérdida de su bebé, ten por seguro que él habría permitido su matrimonio. Pero no ha podido acontecer de esta manera, Seraphina es consciente que irá a Asgard con la responsabilidad del bienestar de todos los habitantes de Bluegraad y conociendo su carácter amable y misericordioso estará dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad.

Espero entiendas que la razón por la cual he decido decirle no lo que sucedió contigo y con su hijo, sé que es egoísta pedirte que me perdones, sin embargo te aseguro que es por un bien mayor y tu Degel como Santo de Atenea debería de comprenderlo…"

x0x

Se dejó caer en la silla de su estudio, recargó su cabeza en sus manos y ocultó su rostro, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula tratando de reprimir ese grito que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma, negó una y otra vez, sin embargo ese sentimiento que ardía en sus entrañas, se puso de pie de golpe provocando que la silla cayera al suelo, desesperado el muchacho barrió con todos los objetos que se encontraban sobre la mesa provocando que todo cayera estruendosamente. Pasó la mano por su cabellera y se arrancó los lentes, cubriendo sus ojos con los dedos y gritó desesperado.

¿Era ese un castigo de los dioses por haber mancillado a tan inocente doncella? ¿Acaso había sido un pecado tan grave amar a la señorita Seraphina? ¿O su pecado había sido tomar la vida de su propio maestro? Una palabra vino a la mente del acuariano "hibris", ese término griego con el cual los dioses castigaban indudablemente al transgresor de la voluntad de los cielos, en este caso tal vez la señorita Seraphina, parecía no estar destinada a ser su compañera, y era por ello que su castigo consistía en la peor de las torturas, "el olvido", no el odio o el desamor, el olvido de parte de la persona que más amaba, aunado a eso, la prueba fehaciente de su amor se había disipado de la misma forma, insospechada por ninguno de sus transgresores, ese pobre bebé había perecido en completa soledad.

Negó una vez más y a traspiés se dirigió a la ventana, recargó su frente contra el cristal y miró de reojo su reflejo, notó la mirada patética en su rostro y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se alejó de ese lugar y se pateó la silla que quedó en su camino rompiéndola en el proceso.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta del estudio, sus ojos de color índigo se encontraron con la figura de cierto escorpión dorado, de inmediato volteó su rostro tratando de ocultar su malestar, sin embargo era consciente de que eso era como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo.

Kardia se sorprendió al ver semejante desastre aunado al estado de su camarada, quien ahora sin su armadura se veía tan abatido, se acercó precavido, tratando de no incomodarle, porque si alguien era discreto en ese tipo de aspectos era Degel. Le vio ir hacia la ventana y quedarse ahí mirando a la nada.

-Tu reacción es impropia –afirmó el bicho levantando cuidadosamente los libros y encontrando aquellas cartas

Degel permaneció en silencio, tratando de disimular el dolor de su alma, sin prestarle atención a lo que su amigo hacía; el peliazul tuvo que recargarse en el escritorio, movió su mandíbula tratando de articular palabra alguna que pudiera dar consuelo a su camarada pero no la encontró. Apretó el puño y negó, conociendo el carácter de Degel no haría nada más, tragaría en silencio ese dolor de su corazón roto; Kardia decidió darle el espacio que merecía, entonces a sus pies encontró un sobre cerrado aún con un improvisado sello de cera y salió del estudio.

* * *

Mmm, creo que fue mucho drama no? Bueno este shot específiciamente sí está basando en mi fic "Cuán profundo es tu amor", porque si lo hacía apegado al universo original de LC pues, se haría una incoherencia sobre que Degel nunca se entera de la muerte de Seraphina.

Voy a aclarar que no odio, detesto o aborresco a Seraphina, me cae bien y la libro de toda culpa en cuanto a este escrito, pues inocentemente ella no se da cuenta del daño que le provoca a Degel, que pues si es mucho, porque como mencionó en el shot el olvido duele más que el odio o el desamor.

Ahora por si no fuera suficiente la noticia que le da Unity a Degel termina de destrozarle el alma, porque en teoria creo, (y esa es mi sola creencia no tienen por qué coincidir conmigo), un hijo es la demostración del amor entre dos personas (no soy homofobica, pero sé que algunas parejas homos, tbm desean tener hijos y aplica tbm su demostración de amor) especialmente para estos personajes, así que saber que ese bebé tbm perdió su vida le ha caido como un castigo al pobre Degel.

El "hibris" es un término griego que hace referencia a la transgresión de los humanos por traspasar los límites que los dioses han impuesto; que si lo vemos estrictamente todos los Santos de Atenea cometerían esa falta; ahora mi razón de usar ese término es porque al casarse Seraphina con el Rey de Asgard (estoy considerandolo como el representante de Odín en la tierra por decirlo de algun modo), implicaría que su destino era ser la "mujer de Odín" y Degel al haber tenido un romance con ella cometió el hibris.

El arranque de ira de Degel se me hace razonable sencillamente porque no creo q alguna persona soporte semejante noticia, ni siquiera él; ahora Kardia es el único que estará al tanto de la situación, así como lo estuvo Degel de lo que le sucedió al bicho antes.

Los versos pertenecen a la canción homonima del título "A puro dolor" de Son by Four, alude al futuro que le aguardaba a Degel, ese deseo de ver a Seraphina

Es todo por ahora, no sé si les ha agradado

Bye bi!

PD. Si piensan que es mucho drama deberían de ver el capi 12 de la Visión de Escaflowne xD mucho drama en un solo capi jejejee

PD2. Y para el caso de Seraphina la idea me surgió de Boogiepop Phantom xP!


	8. 7 Almohada (Regulus)

Y aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, les traigo otro Shot, como nota, este pertenece como precuela de mi otro fic "Cuán profundo es tu amor", aunque la línea del tiempo puede estar algo cuatrapeada, digamos que lo hice con el poder arbitrario de escritora que poseo (osea por mis huaraches xD)

Les recuerdo que LC se sitúa en el siglo XVIII, por ello los conceptos de mayoría de edad, corrupción de menores, entre otros términos no eran juzgados como los de nuestra época, y les pido de favor que traten de ubicarse en esos años.

* * *

 **Almohada  
**

 _A veces te miro callada y ausente y sufro en silencio_

 _Te abrazo a mi pecho me duermo contigo_

 _Más luego despierto tú no estás conmigo_

 _Solo está mi almohada.._

Sus ojos azules siguieron las sombras que formaban por los guardias rondando cada una de las celdas de tiempo en tiempo, apretó suavemente su puño y alzó su rostro hacía la pequeña ventana donde podía verse la tenue luz de la luna, confundido se quedó mirando hacía el pálido astro tratando de entender con su inocente y joven mente lo que había sucedido un tiempo atrás en la Cámara del Patriarca.

x0x

 _Tiempo antes…_

Le contempló allí arrodillada frente a su Santidad, con la ropa hecha jirones, el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas coloradas al parecer por un golpe.

-¡Regulus de Leo! –le llamó el antiguo Santo de Cáncer

-Se…ñor Pa…triarca –tartamudeó con la lengua dormida, el propio muchachillo no entendía por qué no podía hablar correctamente – _Mai…té_ … ¿Qué… te… pasó? –interrogó el cachorro de león alargando su mano hacía ella solo para verla

Sin embargo la figura femenina solo dio un respingo y bajo su cabeza hasta el suelo gimoteando lastimeramente. De inmediato el par de soldados que le habían sacado a rastras de su lecho en el Templo de Leo, le sometieron como si esperaran una reacción violenta de su parte, pero el jovencito no hizo nada más que fijar su mirada en ella.

-Señor, como lo temía, la habitación estaba revuelta y con un charco de sangre enorme –explicó uno de los soldados mostrándole una sábana manchada de color escarlata

La habitación se estremeció ante la explosión del Cosmos del Patriarca, todos los presentes se quedaron helados en el acto y sin decir otra palabra más el lemuriano hizo una seña para que le sacaran.

-¡Llévenselo a las mazmorras! Lidiaré con él al amanecer –ordenó el anciano

Y entonces le arrastraron fuera del lugar, sin embargo los orbes azules de Regulus no podían apartarse de esa mujer, tratando de escuchar de sus labios alguna palabra que le explicara lo que había sucedido.

x0x

-¡Señor por favor! –rogó el sagitario arrodillado frente al lemuriano

-Lo siento Sísifo pero toda la evidencia condena a Regulus –explicó el Patriarca estricto

-Tal vez sea así señor, sin embargo Regulus aún es un niño –argumentó –no hay forma en que él… -negó enérgicamente el dorado -y de ser así es en parte mi responsabilidad, por no explicarle a tiempo lo que podría suceder si él… -arguyó Sísifo

Sage negó quitándose el casco y se acercó al joven sagitario, entendía a la perfección la angustia del Santo, pero la ley del Santuario era muy estricta además de que un asunto como ese se divulgaría rápidamente si no se tomaban medidas a tiempo.

-El castigo se ejecutará al alba, no hay forma en que puedas salvarlo de sus actos –sentenció el lemuriano –creo que será mejor que le veas en las mazmorras, tal vez así encuentres la respuesta a sus actos –dijo a modo de despedida el Patriarca dejándole solo.

x0x

Regulus rememoraba cada uno de sus actos desde que había regresado de una misión al Santuario, esa tarde al crepúsculo, le había encontrado ahí, al pie de la entrada de su Templo esperándole cómo hacía desde hace un año que se conocieron, con su cabello cubierto por un velo blanco y su peplo color crema con una pequeña lámpara indicándole el camino, sonrió ampliamente y le abrazó con ternura, porque su corazón se sentía tan tranquilo a su lado, pero esa noche ella permaneció inexpresiva, tal vez estaba molesta porque no se había despedido antes de partir, sin embargo se había tratado de una orden directa de la señorita Atenea, una que no podía desafiarse.

-Te extrañé -confesó colocándose de puntitas para depositar un beso en sus labios, pues por su edad ella era más alta

Y aún así permaneció inamovible contemplándole con sus ojos almendrados, no le dio mucha importancia y entrelazó sus manos, guiándole a la habitación privada de la Casa de Leo, donde se despojó de su armadura, mientras ella solo se recostó en la cama sin hacer el mayor ruido, una ligera angustia nació en el pecho del cachorro felino y comenzó a besar sus rizados cabellos, pidiendo por su calor y mimos, por esas caricias que le habían enseñado cuando se hubiese convertido en el Santo de Leo, tan bella y perfecta, tan agradable y comprensiva. Pero descubrió que estaba completamente dormida sin prestarle atención, entonces no hizo más y le abrazó por la espalda tratando de retenerle a su lado, deseando que no se separase de él como cada amanecer.

Su agudo oído casi felino descubrió de inmediato su presencia en las cercanías, ante sus orbes se dibujó su figura, se detuvo frente a su celda y sus delgadas manos apretaron los barrotes de hierro, lentamente se acuclilló para quedar frente a frente.

-¿Estás bien? –interrogó la vocecilla infantil de Regulus

Una mueca burlona se dibujó en el rostro pálido de la fémina y relamió sus labios, disfrutando de la imagen del chiquillo encadenado en la mazmorra.

-Después de tantos años nunca me había sentido tan bien –respondió con un tono ligeramente ponzoñoso

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué el Patriarca me ha mandado encerrar? –interrogó Regulus inocente

-¿No lo recuerdas Regulus? Tú mataste a mi bebé –dijo mordiéndose los labios y llevando su vientre

En el semblante del chico se dibujó una mueca de confusión

-¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? –inquirió el mocoso sin comprenderla

Sísifo se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su sobrino, se ocultó en la oscuridad y se fijó en la fémina, le reconoció a la distancia, era una de las Vestales del Santuario, se trataba de aquella joven que había conocido cuando era un aprendiz y que durante sus ratos libres trataba de pasarlos al lado de su hermano Ilias de Leo, cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento juraría que la inocente chica se había enamorado del Dorado, pero el mayor impedimento para esa posible relación era el estatus de ambos, una Vestal del Santuario tenía que prestar sus servicios durante por lo menos 10 años, mientras que un Santo tenía explícitamente prohibido comprometerse con alguna mujer de manera formal y todo lo que ello conllevaba, o al menos esa había sido la Ley durante aquella época. Pero su hermano había sido inteligente al retirarse a un territorio lejano donde nadie le pudiera juzgar por sus decisiones. En todo ese periodo de tiempo Sísifo no había visto nunca más a la fémina, creyó entonces que ahora como mujer adulta se retiraría de su servicio y buscaría formar una familia, era esa la principal razón por la cual, cuando escuchó del propio Patriarca el supuesto romance entre su sobrino y esa mujer con semejantes tintes trágicos, se decidió a hablar con Regulus y escuchar de sus propios labios lo ocurrido.

-El que yo llevaba en el vientre –afirmó la fémina apretando la tela de su vestido

Los ojos de Regulus brillaron confundidos ante tal aseveración, a su corta edad no comprendía con exactitud las palabras de la mujer, sabía que las mujeres podían llevar vida en su vientre, pero no cómo era que eso sucedía, pero aún ignorándolo no seria capaz de dañar a una criatura inocente.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás… –

-Lo sé, eres un mocoso ingenuo y estúpido –espetó la fémina –no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para poder verte así, para por fin vengarme de ti –sonrió de una forma escalofriante

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué estás enojada? –inquirió el ojiazul ladeando su rostro

-Te odio Regulus de Leo, desde el fondo de mi alma te odio –dijo con ese suave tono, el mismo que había usado para decirle que lo amaba -tú eres el único culpable de la muerte de mi señor Ilias, tú… -le señaló la vestal acusadora

-No… -negó con la cabeza el menor respirando pesadamente, si había algo que le dolía en el alma era el recuerdo de su padre al morir, el sentimiento de impotencia –mi padre murió protegiéndome, él… -

-¡Si el señor Ilias hubiera estado en el Santuario no habría muerto! ¡Si el señor Ilias se hubiera quedado a mi lado aún viviría! –le reclamó despechada

Regulus guardó silencio contemplando ese rostro lleno de odio y rencor, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, porque ya no sentía más esa calma ni tranquilidad en su presencia, esos ojos le taladraban de una forma aterradora, de una forma que le hacían sentir como el niño débil y desprotegido que lloraba por su padre.

-¿por qué? –articuló casi sin voz deseando saber los motivos, tratando de comprender ese cambio insospechado en tan bella mujer

-Porque yo lo amaba, porque yo amaba al señor Ilias, yo odié a mi destino cuando me enviaron a este lugar, cuando me condenaron a ser una Vestal de Santuario, pero fue el señor Ilias quien me dio esperanza, quien me dio una luz en toda esta oscuridad –explicó con voz melosa

Los ojos del cachorro de León contemplaron esa expresión, era mucho más dulce y apacible que cuando estaba a su lado, sonrió con amargura al reconocerlo, sin duda su padre era un hombre muy grande, capaz de conquistar el corazón de una mujer como ella.

-Pero tú te llevaste su vida, ¡tú me arrebataste la esperanza! –le acusó –esperé tanto tiempo para poder vengarme de ti, nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpido, tan ingenuo como para caer en mis brazos –presumió

El chico cerró los ojos como rogando no escuchar más de esas hirientes palabras, porque esa dulce voz le estaba torturando, mordió sus labios y con voz temblorosa interrogó lo que más le calaba el alma.

-¿Realmente puedes estar tan tranquila después de haber perdido ese bebé? –indagó Regulus pues después de todo su padre le había demostrado cuán fuerte podía ser el amor filial –aún si me odias, era tu carne y sangre, ninguna… -

-¿Ninguna madre mataría a su propio hijo? –interrumpió la vestal fijando sus ojos almendrados en el rostro pálido del Santo –eso es cierto, ni siqueira yo sería capaz de matar a mi propio hijo –una mueca torcida se formó en su cara –pero los dioses son benévolos, porque no tuve que hacerlo… -

-¿Qué? –murmuró Sísifo en las sombras, incluso si la mujer hubiera tenido un aborto espontáneo era algo muy difícil de predecir

-Aquel médico errante del lejano oriente me lo dijo durante el primer mes, lo que llevaba en el vientre no sobreviviría, porque la semilla del padre era muy débil, pero gracias a sus brebajes logré conservarlo hasta esta noche –confesó acuclillandose a la altura de Regulus –no hay forma en que el Patriarca o los demás lo descubran, después de todo para ellos ya no existe –se levantó dejando atrás al Santo de Leo con una última herida en el alma

Sísifo se recargó contra la pared tratando de controlar esa ira que quemaba el fondo de su ser, no podía dar crédito ante las palabras de aquella fémina, deseaba consolar a su pobre sobrino, sin embargo el tiempo apremiaba y debía de informarle al Patriarca la verdad antes de que la reputación de Regulus se viera manchada de forma irreversible.

Regulus maldijo por lo bajo esa condición de genio que poseía su mente al comprender por completo las palabras de la mujer, cerró los ojos tratando de suprimir esas lágrimas y aquel vacío que en su pecho reinaba, pero ese maldito sentimiento carcomía su alma, era como si le hubieran arrancado todas las fuerzas de su ser, miró por última vez a la vestal frente a él, deseando que esa imagen de dulzura no se borrara, pero no tenía caso sabía que no había forma de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Bufó suavemente, parecía que solo había sido un sueño como aquellos que había tenido de su padre regresando a él.

x0x

Abrió de golpe las puertas de la Casa del Patriarca y corrió a arrodillarse ante el trono de su Santidad.

-¡Sísifo! –exclamó sorprendido el lemuriano por esa actitud tan impropia del sagitario

-¡No lo haga por favor! ¡Tiene que escucharme primero! –rogó el ojiazul bajando su cabeza hasta el suelo

-Tranquilizate Sísifo –respondió con una voz serena el ex Caballero de Cáncer –porque parece que no eres el único que desea salvar a Regulus –agregó

El sagitario alzó su rostro para descubrir una figura pequeña vestida de blanco, arrodillada a su lado, sus ojos le escanearon por completo y quedó boquiabierto

-Un gusto conocerlo señor Sísifo, mi nombre es Connor –se presentó pasando su mano por el holgado, demostrando una redondez en su vientre.

* * *

Como primer punto voy a aclarar el título de este shot, q se inspiró en la canción homónima que canta José José, "Almohada", en este caso la protagonista es una "almohada" es decir un objeto inanimado, porque Regulus se enamora de ella, sin embargo aún estando a su lado, aún teniendole en sus brazos ella no le amaba, todo era una mentira, una farsa.

Este personaje femenino que decidí utilizar, me surgió a partir de que cuando planee esta serie en sacar lo peor de las mujeres (no diciendolo como misógina) porque tengo que admitir que todos, hombres y mujeres podemos ser extremadamente crueles con los sentimientos ajenos. En este caso la pobre mujer estaba enamorada de Ilias y en lugar de atesorar a su hijo, se dejo llevar por los rumores de que él había muerto por culpa de su hijo.

El término de vestal se supone que se usaba en Roma para las sacerdotisas a Vesta (Hestia) en Griego y que los castigos para ellas si perdian la virginidad eran lapidadas, decapitadas o enterradas vivas y al transgresor lo mataban tambien; tomé este concepto más como para las "mucamas" o Sirvientas del Santaurio, algo asi como las mujeres q hacian las tareas domésticas, alguien tenia q limpiar, lavar, cocinar y dudo que los caballeros lo hicieran, (acuerdense del siglo en el q estan)

Voy a aclarar lo del bebé, investigando un poco en los temas de concepción y embarazo, existen 2 casos el embarazo anembrionario (donde no existe embrión, es decir bebé, debido a una falla en la formación) o el embarazo molar (donde si pudo haber embrión, pero tiene un error genético que no le permite sobrevivir) en cualquiera de ellos el cuerpo naturalmente "desecha" el embarazo, es decir provoca un aborto espontaneo; ahora en China se cuentan leyendas de que con ciertos brebajes se podía perder o extender un embarazo así, (por lo menos en los dramas xD) de ahí que la Vestal lo use para prolongar su situación y q esa misma noche use un abortivo, además de drogar a Regulus para que su malévolo plan de marcha.

Como noté en el manga Regulus es algo despistado, pero muy inocente, rayando a veces en lo estupido, el dolor de Regulus radica en el engaño y la culpa que aun le provoca saberse como responsable de la muerte de su padre, por lo menos a los ojos de la vestal, además de que tiene un ligero complejo con respecto a su padre, porque como el lo dijo deseaba ser tan fuerte como para proteger lo que era importante. Aún si Regulus no entendía lo de cómo tener un bebé, no sería capaz de matar conscientemente a un niño pequeño, eso hacer que se sienta más miserable.

Tuve q incluir a Sísifo, porque dudo q él se quedara quieto ante tremenda situación, pero como es, dudo q dañara a la mujer, pero buscaria como librar a Regulus de ese mal, además de que agregué a alguien q puede dar fe de que el león no es malo.

Tambien, la edad de Regulus la dejaré en el limbo para que la idea funcione de forma correcta, así como la de Connor...

Creo q es todo y que fue más drama y locura más q otra cosa, pero me gusta experimentar con las tramas y sorprender al lector (posiblemente lo haga pero no de una forma positiva xP)

Nos leemos!

PD. el siguiente es sin duda el de Sísifo, porque... pues estan relacionados, por lo menos por la sangre...


	9. 8 Se me olvidó otra vez (Albafica)

Primero me disculpo por la demora en continuar con esta serie, pero no había podido inspirarme para continuar correctamente, también sé que dije que iba a ser Sísifo, pero pues me pareció mejor que fuera Albafica

Mi unica advertencia, es que hay 2 guiños en esta historia que se relacionan con cierto shot que ya había subido de este mismo personaje xD...

* * *

 **Se me olvidó otra vez**

 _Probablemente ya de mí te has olvidado_

 _Y sin embargo yo te seguiré esperando_

 _Probablemente estoy pidiendo demasiado_

 _Se me olvidaba que ya habíamos terminado_

 _Que nunca volverás que nunca me quisiste_

 _Se me olvidó otra vez que sólo yo te quise_

Se asomó de entre las cajas que habían llegado con el cargamento de esa mañana, sus orbes celestes trataron de encontrar su silueta entre todos aquellos hombres que desembarcaban las mercancías en el Puerto. Su pequeña mano apretó el improvisado pendiente que colgaba de su cuello, sonriendo por la emoción de reencontrarse una vez más.

Descubrió a la distancia al capitán y supo dónde se encontraría, se escabulló aprovechándose de su baja estatura entre todos los tripulantes e ingresó al camarote donde siempre se encontraban, silencioso cerró la puerta tras de sí, se asomó en la cama donde descubrió su figura descansando. Una risilla escapó de sus labios y se acercó sigiloso, mirándole más de cerca.

-Despierta –rió sentándose a la orilla

Le miró removerse, pero sus ojos se dilataron al ver su figura delgada y débil, su rostro rozagante de mejillas sonrosadas ahora estaba de color cenizo y grisáceo, sus ojos grises que brillaban con ilusión se encontraban apagados.

-Albafica –le reconoció con una débil voz dando vuelta en el lecho

Las sábanas casi translucidas le revelaron que sus piernas antes fuertes y firmes, eran ahora disparejas y endebles.

-¿Qué te pasó? –interrogó con su vocecilla estirando su mano hacia su rodilla

-¡No me toques! –gritó la niña de no más de 10 años

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –dijo el hermoso niño de cabellera celeste

Le miró respirar agitada, apretando con sus delgaduchas manos la sábana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –apretó los labios cuando alzó levemente su rostro

-Vine a verte, te he extrañado –sonrió sincero demostrando que le faltaban los dientes del frente

Los ojos grises de la niña brillaron de enojo por esa inocente alegría y preciosa apariencia del chiquillo.

-Lárgate de aquí –susurró casi sin voz

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? –se acercó un poco más a la fémina

-Te odio Albafica… -murmuró apretando la mandíbula -¡Te odio! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la ojigris antes de darle una bofetada que provocara la caída de aquel infante de no más de 6 años

Quien por reflejo se llevó su pequeña manita a su mejilla y se sobó el área rojiza

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enferma? –ladeó su cabecita sin entender el enojo de su amiga

-¡Cállate! Te odio Albafica, ¡te odio desde el fondo de mi corazón! –gritó con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos –es tu culpa, ¡Tuya! –le señaló acusadora

-¿Eh? Pero… pero yo… -balbuceó el peliceleste confundido

-Me lo dijeron todos en el pueblo, me lo advirtieron –sollozó la fémina llevando la mano a su pecho –desde que te conocí tú acaparaste la atención de todos, con esa belleza… es injusto, los niños no deben de ser hermosos, ¡te odio Albafica! –

-¿por qué? –gimoteó el pequeño piscis con las lágrimas asomándose en sus inocentes ojitos celestes

-¡Vete lárgate! ¡No quiero ver nunca más tu lindo rostro! –gritó lanzando aquel jarrón de rosas que estaba a un lado de la cama

El objeto pasó tan cerca del infante quien asustado se puso de pie dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, provocando la ira de la chica que estaba en el lecho, sin dudar tomó otro de los objetos cercanos para lanzarlo nuevamente en contra de ese visitante. Albafica reaccionó a tiempo esquivándole y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que la ojigris en su desesperación había caído de la cama develando la debilidad y deformidad que aquejaban sus piernas.

x0x

El pequeño niño se detuvo justo debajo de aquel enorme roble desde donde se podía observar el Puerto por completo, se sentó sobre una de las raíces tratando de recuperar el aliento de aquella carrera, notó entonces que en su pequeña manita no había dejado de apretar ese pequeño objeto, separó despacio sus dedos dejando ver el dije improvisado de nácar. Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en el inocente rostro del peliceleste…

Y había ocurrido hacía 6 meses más o menos de su afortunado encuentro, a pesar de su corta edad Albafica ya poseía cierta fama en la Villa de Rodorio, pues su estadía en el Santuario estaba llena de rumores al ser el único candidato a aprendiz de Piscis, pero el infante no era consciente de ello, ni tampoco el resto de los niños del pueblo, quienes en su inocencia bañada de ignorancia se alejaban de inmediato del hermoso niño, o niña como lo creían por esa apariencia que deslumbraba a todos.

Pero fue _ella_ , esa niña de mirada gris que se desembarcó en una de esas tardes calurosas por el Malecón y que con una sonrisa despreocupada se acercó al peliceleste y le extendió la mano sin ningún prejuicio, salvo tal vez el hecho de considerarlo de su mismo género, más eso no fue impedimento para que durante un par de días, mientras el capitán negociaba con algunos pobladores, entablaran una dulce amistad, y sin darse cuenta Albafica había quedado prendado de tan linda fémina, naciendo en su pequeño pecho un sentimiento a partir de la admiración de ese carácter aventurero e inquieto.

Había partido tan pronto como su padre, el capitán de aquella embarcación homónima al nombre de la niña, hubiera concluido sus negocios, pero se habían prometido volver a encontrarse cuando volviera de su viaje por el Mediterráneo.

Y emocionado como el niño que era, Albafica había decidido prepararle un regalo de bienvenida, durante varias semanas había llevado ciertas rosas no venenosas a aquella mujer florista de Rodorio, quien con mucho gusto las compraba por unas cuantas monedas e incluso ella misma le había ayudado a contarlas todas para adquirir aquella exótica pieza de Nácar, y durante unas semanas más el peliceleste se había dedicado a tallar en el fragmento de forma inexperta, lastimando sus deditos en el proceso, ese símbolo del alfabeto que tenía la inicial del nombre de ambos.

Las inocentes lágrimas empaparon esas líneas temblorosas e irregulares grabadas en el nácar, ni el mismo Albafica comprendía el por qué estaba llorando, o por qué había un hueco en su tórax, pero lo que sí sabía era que se trataba de algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, era un dolor muy grande, uno que le hacía quedar sin aliento.

El caballero de piscis se acercó sigiloso a su pequeño aprendiz y sintió su alma quebrarse al verle llorar de esa manera, pero no podía culparlo, ni a él o a ella, esa pobre niña que sin darse cuenta se había convertido en el inocente primer amor de su discípulo, y que había destrozado su tan delicado y puro corazón.

Albafica no dijo nada cuando su maestro lo tomó entre sus brazos y le alzó permitiéndole ocultar su carita en su hombro, sin pedirle ninguna explicación, solo le acunó con delicadeza. Abrió sus ojos celestes para contemplar entre sus lágrimas por última vez ese nombre escrito en la proa del barco, apretó con fuerza el pendiente de Nácar antes de mirar su rostro reflejado en una de las ventanas descubriendo que a pesar de la tristeza aún poseía una piel blanquecina, que sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas y que su cabellera corta adornaban de una forma preciosa su rostro, a diferencia de aquel semblante enfermizo y frágil.

Lugonis acarició con cuidado los mechones de Albafica; el Santo sonrió con amargura, porque parte del sufrimiento actual de su discípulo sin duda era su culpa, porque cuando se había enterado de que el niño había entablado amistad con una chiquilla, pensó que tal vez éste podría tener en el futuro una razón para permanecer en el mundo y no sucederle como Caballero de Atenea, pero los destinos eran implacables, porque no solo le habían arrebatado la esperanza a su aprendiz, sino que habían castigado la soberbia del padre de esa niña, con la tragedia que le había ocurrido a la chiquilla, quien durante uno de los viajes había contraído cierta enfermedad que la había dejado en ese estado tan mísero y deplorable. Porque paradójicamente el nombre que ella niña llevaba significaba "eternidad".

* * *

Alguien me dijo hace tiempo que no podría existir una forma de romperle el corazón a Albafica... puesto que todos sabemos que Albafica es uno de los Santos más solitarios, cualquiera pensaría que era imposible que tuviera contacto con alguien más, sin embargo tomé ese lapso previo al ritual de "Vínculo Rojo" o "Lazos rojos" (depende de la traduccion xD)

Si bn al principio quería que esta chica fuera un personaje que envidiara la belleza de Albafica, me fui por un argumento distinto, uno en que las circunstancias fueron las que obligaron a esta niña a odiar al pequeño Piscis, como comenté en el shot de Kardia, la gente era muy ignorante con respecto a las enfermedades en aquella epoca, lo que ella adquirió era "polio" una enfermedad que hasta hace poco se logró controlar (no sé si está erradicada) pero que trae consecuencias severas para las extremidades inferiores, que fue lo que le sucedió a ella, sin embargo el trauma de esta chica fue tan grande que le nace un odio mezclado con envidia hacia nuestro pobre e inocente Albafica...

Al mismo tiempo presento una explicación del por qué Albafica detesta su belleza, porque la considera culpable de que su única amiga se alejara de él, eso antes de saberse "peligroso" a causa de su sangre; porque al ser tan pequeño no entendió que se trataba de la enfermedad.

Ahora el titulo es homonimo de la canción de Juan Gabriel, así como la selección de los versos fue porque Albafica siente dolor de que esa persona especial lo tratara con semejante desprecio y durante un tiempo se mantuvo melancolico por esa razón. (Ah, no les había comentado, pero ya tengo todas las canciones y verso de cada Santo nwnU)

En fin, aunq me quejo como en los anteriores de que le faltó más sentimiento, lo dejo a su consideración...

Ahora respondiendo a los comentarios del shot anterior, xD pues sí, ese personaje estaba pensado en ser una persona enfermiza, que se aprovechó de alguien tan inocente como el leoncito, se supone que Sage es una figura de autoridad y por lo menos se le nota cuando está con Manigoldo, tanto cuando lo encontró como cuando lo lleva al Yomotsu, además si Arles mandaba matar a los Cabelleros que se oponian que Sage no castigara la supuesta muerte de un bebé... ah... bueno...

Claro que Regulus será feliz! Y si quieren saber qué le pasó a esa mujer estense pendientes de mi fic largo xD (yo haciendome publicidad jojojo) porque sí les voy a develar eso...

Nos leemos espero que pronto

MCR77 off~

.

.

Pd. por si no supieron cuáles son los guiños, les recomiendo leer "Veneno Mortal" y notarán que Albafica llora su pena debajo del mismo árbol donde Agasha le daría una respuesta a sus sentimientos...

Pd2. El segundo guiño es la florista de Rodorio, sin darse cuenta Albafica ya conocía a su futura suegra, quien en mis calculos ya debía tener a Agasha de bebita xD

Pd3. xD solo en esta ocasión develé el detalle de que no todo fue tristeza para los Caballeros... hay un par más que poseen uno q otro detallito de ello ;P


	10. 9 Te dejo en libertad (Sísifo)

Lo lamento muchísimo pero he estado muy ocupada, además de poco inspirada para concretar las historias que hacen falta de esta serie, pero prometo no desistir, la vdd es una faceta que quiero cumplir.

La única posible advertencia es que pues, si no leyeron el manga de LC podría contener spoilers, pero creo q la mayoría ya lo ha leído y sabe lo que pasa...

* * *

 **Te dejo en libertad**

 _Tú me quieres pero yo te amo esa es la verdad_

 _Tu presencia aquí me está matando sentirte a la mitad_

 _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr simplemente tu corazón ya no está_

 _Sé que no me quieres lastimar pero tengo que soltarte_

 _Me hace más daño seguir contigo hoy te dejo en libertad..._

-…morirás sin honor Sagitario –anunció el juez del Inframundo

Sísifo sonrió, antes de renunciar a su sentido de la vista, recordando la que sería la última vez en que hubiera contemplado esos hermosos orbes verdes, apretó la mandíbula por el dolor, sin embargo no era nada comparado con lo que ella sentía a causa de semejante Guerra.

x0x

Sus ojos azules observaron atentos aquella figura delicada de la joven de larga cabellera lila y ojos verdes, tal vez su cuerpo expresara entereza pero sus orbes reflejaban todo el dolor y la tristeza que en su corazón se había ido acumulando a causa de esa cruenta guerra. Trató desde el fondo de su alma encontrar las palabras para reconfortarle sin embargo de sus labios no brotó ni un solo sonido.

-Sasha –le llamó una voz masculina, provocando que su mirada se iluminara y se llenara de esperanza

-Tenma –saludó su voz con un tono tan suave, uno que le provocaba envidia

Fue como si todo su alrededor desapareciera para ella, incluido él, así que decidió irse, alejarse de tan tierna escena que le rompía el alma.

x0x

-Gracias –murmuró Sísifo recargado en la barandilla de la cubierta percibiendo la leve brisa en su rostro

-Debería de descansar Caballero de Sagitario –respondió la amazona de la Grulla alejándose unos cuantos pasos de él

-¿Cómo se encuentra Yuzuriha? –reconoció de inmediato su voz reflejaba un deje de ansiedad

-Ha perdido la vista, pero he detenido el sangrado, ahora Atenea permíteme curar tus heridas –contestó Yuzuriha

-No hace fal… -susurró la pelila pero su voz se escuchaba débil

-¡Atenea! –exclamó la amazona, al parecer le había atrapado en sus brazos

-No es nada, solo estoy algo mareada por el movimiento del barco –trató de justificarse la deidad

-No Atenea, no creo que sea normal su constante malestar, las náuseas o mareos, estaba a punto de desmayarse una vez más –inquirió Yuzuriha en voz muy baja

Las palabras de la amazona de la Grulla hicieron eco en la cabeza del Santo de Sagitario y llevó su mano hasta su frente, cubriendo sus inservibles cuencas, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios, pues al parecer él había sido el único testigo de lo que había acontecido ese día en el Santuario.

x0x

Le hizo una seña al soldado para que se retirara y trató de encontrar el paradero de su diosa, quien desde aquel fallido ataque contra el Castillo de Hades se había mantenido con una expresión melancólica y reservada, caminó entre los senderos del Santuario, era consciente de que la joven no sería imprudente como para exponerse a algún peligro, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. De pronto le pareció escuchar su dulce voz a lo lejos, se acercó lentamente a una vieja cabaña que estaba cerca de uno de los acantilados. Por algún motivo decidió mirar por una de las rendijas al interior, su sangre se heló en ese mismo instante y llevó su mano hasta su boca para acallar su grito de sorpresa.

 _-¡Tenma! –_

 _-No te esfuerces Sasha –respondió aquel Santo de Pegaso acariciando el rostro ruborizado de la joven_

 _-hmm –asintió la pelilila colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tenma_

Sísifo distinguió la figura del Pegaso sobre la de Atenea, mientras la hermosa cabellera de la fémina se extendía sobre el lecho, cubriendo parte de su blanquecina piel que ahora mismo se coloreaba de un rubor pasional a causa del vaivén con el que el muchacho se movía.

Apretó su mandíbula ocultando la sonrisa irónica, pues era consciente de que aquella niña de nombre Sasha siempre había amado a Tenma, se dijo que hacía falta ser ciego o estúpido para no ver algo tan evidente, pues la forma en que se profesaban ese amor era demasiado tierno y dulce, sin embargo el destino era muy cruel con ellos, porque habían sido elegidos como la Diosa Atenea y el Caballero de Pegaso, por ello debieron ocultar sus sentimientos.

Se alejó de aquella cabaña con la luz del atardecer bañando el sendero, suspiró admirando aquellas pequeñas piedras en el camino, llevó la mano a su pecho, porque le dolía, le dolía tanto de una forma pecaminosa y escandalosa.

x0x

-¡Qué lamentable! Los Caballeros honorables en verdad tienen los corazones llenos de mentiras y falsedad –aseveró Faraón de Esfinge

La voz del espectro le puso en alerta, presentía que algo malo sucedería de no ser por su pronta intervención…

-¡Yo confío en los Caballeros! No hay mentiras ni falsedad en ellos –afirmó la diosa

-…¿serías capaz de apostar tu corazón en la balanza para probarlo? –instigó Faraón

-¡Sí, lo haré con gusto! –respondió segura la joven

Se puso de pie tratando de evitar a toda costa que tan noble mujer se expusiera a ese peligro, porque aún si no deseaba admitirlo, ese sentimiento que había aflorando en el fondo de su pecho le hacía ponerse de pie para convertirse en su escudo

–¡No espera! Primero te pido que probemos el mío –

Reconoció esa voz de inmediato, se trataba del Pegaso, al igual que él no podía permitir que Atenea se expusiera a semejante peligro, se apresuró a interferir, después de todo si las palabras de Yuzuriha eran ciertas, al término de esta Guerra Santa, nacería la criatura que la diosa llevaba en su vientre y necesitaría de su padre para sobrevivir al resto de los dioses.

-¡Tenma…! –dijo de soslayo la pelilila

-¡La maldición de la balanza! –

Bloqueó con su cosmos el ataque plantándose entre el par de jóvenes y el espectro

-¡No tienes que hacer esto Sísifo! –le rogó la diosa angustiada

Una pequeña pisca de satisfacción le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir la sincera preocupación de esa mujer, por él, decidió ser egoísta y demostrarle que él, Sísifo de Sagitario podía ser muy útil en esa Guerra Santa.

-… ¡debes de estar muy agotado! –exclamó tratando de persuadirlo

-Puedo soportar eso y más Atenea, pero no puedo quedarme mirando y callado mientras te sacrificas por nosotros una y otra vez –respondió recordando con amargura como es que Sasha había renunciado a su tierna infancia para cargar en sus hombros el destino de la Diosa de la Guerra, así como había tenido que renunciar a profesar abiertamente su amor por Tenma -¡Y lo mismo para ti Tenma! –agregó consciente de que Sasha necesitaría de él, de que ellos serían una generación con mejor futuro

Sísifo amaba la bondad, la fuerza, el símbolo de la diosa Atenea, que era una mujer digna de amarse y cuidarse, por ello sin dudarlo ni un instante se acercó a Faraón y le permitió arrancarle el corazón para probar así que su lealtad y su amor eran mucho más fuertes que aquella maldición.

-¡Qué estupidez! Nunca debe de estar equilibrada ¿por qué? –

-¡No eres más que un juez falso que disfruta torturando las almas de la gente! –respondió atestándole el último golpe dejándose caer a causa de ese cansancio, confesando de manera indirecta sus sentimientos por ella, siéndole por lo menos útil en esa misión de proteger al mundo

Se dejó vencer por el cansancio, sintiendo como lentamente su alma se separaba de su cuerpo, como ese dolor por fin se desvanecía así como lo hacían sus sentidos

-…pero ya es tarde de todos modos… -escuchó con desespero la explicación de Shion se puso de pie una vez más

Él mismo se preguntó cómo es que seguía poniéndose de pie, por qué a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba prácticamente muerto, su alma seguía empeñada en protegerla, pero Sísifo conocía a respuesta, era el amor lo que la hacía continuar, por ello adoptó la pose para ejecutar su última técnica, para permitirle a ella y a Tenma entrar al Lienzo Perdido.

-¡La Exclamación de Atenea! –

 _-Sísifo ¿Qué es para ti el amor? –le miró con esos inocentes orbes verdes_

En ese último instante lo comprendió, comprendió el significado de sus palabras, comprendió también su dolor y martirio.

 _-No lo sé –confesó el sagitario con media sonrisa_

 _-El amor es sufrido, es benigno, no tiene envidia… todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo lo soporta -_

Pero ¿es que acaso los destinos podían ser tan crueles?, al parecer la muerte era el castigo de los insensatos que anhelaban eso que no podía pertenecerles, por un momento deseó poder verle una vez más, pero tal vez en la siguiente vida podría ser diferente…

* * *

No me maten(?)

Me disculpo con las fans de SísifoxSasha, pero a mí solo existe el TenmaxSasha, por eso en este shot Sasha es la que involuntariamente rompe el corazón de Sísifo.

Si bn la historia "narra" los últimos momentos de Sísifo, quise agregar como los motivos para que el sagitario se levantara tantas veces, coincido con la explicación de Atenea en el clásico de q el amor es la fuerza más grande del universo; pero como lo he dicho cuando uno se enamora, no necesariamente es correspondido o ni siquiera en algunas ocasiones cuenta como interés amoroso para esa persona.

El título es homónimo de la canción "Te dejo en libertad" de Ha-Ash, en cuanto escuché la canción pensé en esta situación, aunque la letra habla de una relación que ya no funciona, la diferencia es que en este caso Sísifo se enamora sin quererlo y Sasha solo lo quiere como quiere a todos su caballeros, más ama de forma diferente a Tenma. Que al final de cuentas cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de renunciar a esa persona y hasta dar la vida por esa persona, quiero diferenciar de la "friendzone", q opino es un término que muchas personas ocupan para no lidiar con el fracazo de una conquista, todos somos libres de amar o no amar a alguien, no tenemos la obligación de corresponder esos sentimientos y menos podemos culpar a alguien de ingnorarnos si no los confesamos, ¡ojo! no es lo mismo que comprar el cariño de alguien y que ese alguien abuse de nosotros.

En fin, espero que no me asesinen por mi idea, solo quería plasmar esta idea... como nota, este shot es una precuela de mi fic largo, puesto quien lo lee entenderá lo que sucedió con Sasha después de la guerra, y tbm existe cierto guiño que cobrará sentido en los próximos capitulos.

.

Agradezco sus comentarios del shot anterior, pues si, el amor se presenta a diferentes edades, a Albafica se le presentó de niño.

Del Shot anterior, quiero aclarar (espero no sonar grosera, me disculpo, no es mi intención) la brevedad del tema con respecto a la enfermedad de la "niña" que desprecia a Albafica es porque no quería generar absoluta simpatia hacia ella, la intención de estos shots es ver el dolor en el protagonista, convirtiendo a los motivos en algo secundario... por lo menos en ese caso, (Más porque si les agradaba entonces crearia conflicto con Agasha...)

MCR77 off~

Pd. ya me faltan menos, espero poder terminarlos más pronto


	11. 10 Te sigo amando (Hasgard)

Me disculpo por esta larga ausencia, se han complicado muchas cosas alrededor mío y pues como consecuencia me ha mantenido lejos de poder concluir esta serie.

* * *

 **Te sigo amando  
**

 _Perdóname mi amor por todo el tiempo que te amé te hice daño_

 _Te amé de más y fue mi error,_

 _Que soledad estoy sin ti, lo estoy pagando_

 _Mientras que yo Te sigo amando_

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla tratando comprobar si era real ese ardor en su rostro, pero la forma en que esos orbes grisáceos ardían en furia le provocaron un pinchazo en el corazón.

-¡Eres un imbécil! -le espetó colérica y una vez más le abofeteó

Cualquiera reiría ante la desgracia del corpulento jovencito, pues a pesar de ser tan alto se veía minimizado por una menuda fémina de lentes y trenzas.

-Lo siento -dijo resignado

-Las palabras no bastan Hasgard, quiero acciones -exigió picándole el pecho

-Pero... –trató de abogar el Santo de Atenea

-¡No hay pero que valga! –refutó la joven mujer -¿Acaso no te parece suficiente mi sacrificio? –

El Caballero de Tauro guardó silencio y bajó su cabeza

-No solo tener que soportar las habladurías de los demás porque no puedes tomarme como tu legítima esposa, ¡por culpa de esa maldita diosa egoísta a la que sirves!, sino que ahora también debo de cuidar de un grupo de pequeños bastardos de los cuales no tienes idea si son hijos de algún asesino y una prostituta –reclamó fúrica

-No hables así por favor –rogó esperando que ninguno de los niños les escuchara –ten un poco de compasión ellos no tienen la culpa...–argumentó

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Aquí la verdadera culpable es esa insaciable diosa! –se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda

Hasgard se sintió afligido al escuchar tan severas palabras de la mujer que amaba, con cautela se acercó a ella, le envolvió en sus brazos, besó su cabeza y suspiró.

-Lo siento tanto, en verdad –murmuró esperando calmar el enojo que hervía en las entrañas de su amada

El Tauro suspiró al sentir cómo lentamente se iba calmando, cualquier otro hombre ya habría perdido la paciencia con esa mujer, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, el corpulento muchacho poseía una templanza y serenidad dignas de un Santo de Atenea.

-Ve a descansar querida, ya hablaremos por la mañana –le dijo a modo de despedida

Los ojos grises de la fémina le contemplaron una última vez antes de cruzar el umbral e internarse a su casa. El caballero de Tauro se sentó entonces en ese pequeño escaloncito de la puerta y llevó su mirada al cielo estrellado; Hasgard era plenamente consciente de que a diferencia de sus amigos, él no poseía ni el atractivo, ni el carisma que Aspros y Sísifo tenían para cautivar a la población femenina, porque aunque discretos, sus camaradas admitían ya haber tenido un par de romances fugaces, pero él, Hasgard de Tauro no conocía nada más allá de la pasión física que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, más no de eso sentimentalismos y juramentos de amor, que se hacían los enamorados.

Tal vez fue eso lo que le hizo quedar prendado de tan peculiar fémina de angelical e inofensiva apariencia, pues debido a su pequeña estatura y menuda complexión cualquier hombre pensaría que su carácter era así de dócil, sin embargo era cierto ese dicho "las apariencias engañan" puesto que su personalidad era fuerte y dominante, una mujer en verdad única, se dijo para sus adentros Hasgard, antes de ponerse de pie y conducir la carreta hasta una pequeña cabaña que había conseguido en las afueras de la Villa para darles refugio a los niños que Cor Tauri le había dejado en custodia.

x0x

Se había levantado después del amanecer y salió sigilosamente de la cabaña no sin antes asegurarse de que todos los infantes estuvieran cómodos; caminó por las calles aledañas al mercado comprando todo tipo de alimentos para preparar un copioso y espléndido desayuno, su plan era sencillo, visitar a su amada con la excusa de preparar aquella comilona y hacer las paces al tiempo que descubriría que esos niños eran realmente buenos.

Pero cuando quedó frente a esa puertecilla le sorprendió verla abierta, completamente vacía, se encontró con la casera barriendo debajo de su ventana y le interrogó por la joven de trenzas.

-¡Ah! Pues había empacado desde hace días y ayer se decidió, salió en la mitad de la noche llevándose todas sus pertenecías –respondió la mujer con un tono burlón

Más el Dorado no dijo nada más porque era consciente de la casera como las demás vecinas habían sido las encargadas de recordarle su ambiguo estatus con el Santo de Atenea, por lo menos deseaba que ningun otro rumor circulara acerca de ella.

Le buscó en todos aquellos lugares que solían frecuentar; la fuente donde se vieron por primera vez, donde descubrió esa delicada figura con una cálida sonrisa o el pequeño jardín cerca del bosque, donde gustaban de conversar al atardecer cuando la luz del sol la hacía parecer una verdadera muñeca de porcelana; pero en no le encontró ahí, no encontró ni un solo rastro de esa mujer de ojos grises.

0x0x0

La brisa gélida acariciaba su rostro, apretó sus párpados tratando de pensar que era solo un mal sueño que al abrir sus ojos se despertaría con la calidez de su mirada, con el consuelo de su compañía… se reprochó no haberse quedado a su lado la noche anterior y mantenerla entre sus brazos para no dejarle partir… Llevó la mano a su pecho, porque sentía un hueco, había un dolor enorme que invadía su alma que le carcomía por dentro el saber que no podría verle más…

Suspiró resignado, ¿acaso podía culparla? ¿Acaso podía reclamarle su deseo de ser tomada en serio? ¿no tenía el derecho de casarse de blanco y ser tratada como una digna señora? Hasgard era consciente en el fondo de su alma que él era el único culpable de su dolor, que no tenía derecho alguno de culparle o reclamarle, porque había sido él quien eligió servir a la diosa Atenea y aceptado todos los sacrificios y responsabilidades que ello conllevaba.

-¿Señor Hasgard? –le llamó una tierna vocecilla a su lado

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿No te gustó el almuerzo? –interrogó el Santo tratando de disimular su dolor

-Estaba algo quemado –sacó la lengua la pequeña peliazul con una sonrisa traviesa

Hasgard suspiró resignado

-Pero ha sido una comida agradable –afirmó sentándose a su lado

Hubo un breve silencio

-¿No nos abandonará verdad señor Hasgard? –interrogó la peliazul

La mirada del Dorado se clavó en la figura menuda de la infanta y negó suavemente al colocar su mano sobre la pequeña cabecita de Serinsa.

-El deber de un Caballero de Atenea es proteger a este mundo –recitó solemne –y a todos los que viven en él –afirmó recordando su juramento

Aunque estuviera ausente de su vida de ninguna forma abandonaría su lucha ni devoción, porque en este mundo estaba ella y por ello valía la pena jugarse la vida para protegerle.

* * *

Saben que soy una quejumbrosa de primera y que para mí aún le faltó, pero lo dejo a su criterio

Siempre he tenido esa idea rondándome en la cabeza cuando alguien dice que desea tener como pareja a alguno de los caballeros, realmente se esta dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo? la reputación, el derecho de ser una esposa legítima y de tener un hogar donde ese hombre te acompañe? En este caso el amor de Hasgard representa a una mujer que no desea sacrificar nada a cambio de su pareja, es cierto que como el dice tiene derecho a un lugar digno, pero el amor a veces implica el sacrificio, en este caso Hasgard poseía un compromiso como Santo y si ella lo sabía, pues no era como que él le hubiera engañado.

MCR77 off~

Pd. Por si no lo han notado le hice una portada a esta historia, espero que les haya gustado xP

Pd1. Estoy subiendo algunos de mis fics en wattpad, la única diferencia es q elaboré algunas portadas para los capitulos, pero no se preocupen aún prefiero fanfiction xP


	12. 11 La Nave del Olvido (Dohko)

Parece que no es de su agrado la serie, sin embargo aquí estoy para presentar la siguiente parte, ya solo nos faltan 2 historias más para concluir, confieso que estoy reservando la que a mi punto de vista es la más triste para el final.

Sin otro anuncio extra...

* * *

 **La Nave del Olvido**

 _Espera un poco, un poquito más  
_

 _Para llevarte mi felicidad  
_

 _Espera un poco, un poquito más_

 _Me moriría si te vas_

 _Te doy mi vida a cambio de quedarte_

Le vio caminar con tremenda gracia por el pequeño patio de su residencia, la luna menguante iluminaba su blanquecina piel y le hacía ver tan pura e inocente. Descendió silencio a pesar de las advertencias del muchachillo que vigilaba las cercanías.

-Los vestidos de seda en verdad realzan su belleza _Dei Fei_ _Niang Niang_ -murmuró a sus espaldas

Le vio dar medio brinquito y enfrentarle inmediatamente

-¡Dohko! –susurró con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror al reconocer la muchacho

Más el joven guardó silencio al tiempo que su mirada detallaba la figura de la fémina, su atuendo y accesorios exaltaban su natural belleza, pero él sabía que toda esa opulencia estaba opacada por el precio de la sangre.

-¿Son tan invaluables todos estos tipos de lujos? –interrogó el muchacho ensombreciendo su mirada

Le escuchó dar un suspiro y una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus delicados y rojizos labios, los cuales pronunciaron con voz cantarina su respuesta:

-¿Qué mujer no ama vivir en un palacio como este? ¿ a qué mujer no le gusta portar las más suntuosas sedas así como portar las más suntuosas piezas de joyería? –

-¿Aún si su precio es la sangre y el sufrimiento de los demás? –pronunció con un tono de severidad

Ella llevó sus manos hasta su boca para tratar de ocultar la sonrisa burlona

-Los sacrificios siempre son necesarios –dijo en un dulce suspiro –a cambio de ello llevaré una vida larga y llena de opulencia –afirmó separando sus brazos para referirse al pabellón a sus espaldas –más de lo que podría aspirar al lado de un patético y pobre guerrero como tú –soltó venenosamente

Dohko apretó los puños, porque ahora mismo le parecía irreconocible la fémina que tenía enfrente, sentía un terrible ardor en su pecho, la mezcla del dolor que sentía al verle corrompida de esa forma y el odio que sentía por aquel hombre que estaba engañando a la joven que tanto había amado. La mirada en sus ojos negros que eran como dos estanques profundos le decían que estaba cegada, que no había vuelta atrás…

- _Dei Fei_ _Niang Niang_ –le llamó el joven Tigre con una voz solemne –le ha dado el regalo invaluable de dar fin a un "traidor" y sin embargo esta noche no ha contado con su gracia –Dohko esbozó una sonrisa irónica negando con suavidad al ver la expresión de incomodidad de la fémina –creo que su alteza no se ha dado cuenta de que se ha condenado a vivir en una bella jaula de oro que al final terminará de consumir su alma –dijo a modo de despedida y le dio la espalda antes de saltar el muro de la residencia.

x0x

 _Unos días antes…_

Había descendido al amanecer como cada día desde la partida de su maestro al pueblo, para descansar en el puente de piedra que comunicaba a la aldea con la montaña. Pero en esa ocasión le sorprendió ver reunida ahí a una multitud de varones, todos asomados hacía el río, que según había escuchado comunicaba directamente a la capital. Se acercó con cautela, le tenía realmente sin cuidado lo que sucediera, después de todo para él nada de eso era importante.

-¡Ahí viene! –

-¡Sí, ahí está! –

Gritaron algunas personas entre la multitud, el joven tigre se asomó desde su lugar para descubrir un enorme barco con velas rojas, adornado además de guirnaldas de flores, en la cubierta había unas diez figuras vestidas de blanco con un sombrero tapado por un velo del mismo color.

-Realmente es un barco imponente, pero no es solo su apariencia, es su preciosa carga –dijo un anciano acariciando su barba

-Por la gloria de nuestro emperador, ¡Qué afortunadas son esas jóvenes doncellas! Todas ellas formarán parte de su harem –rió otro más joven

Una corriente de aire develó el rostro de una de las doncellas, de inmediato le reconoció, pues llevaba en su frente cierto lunar rojizo que tanto le encantaba, su sangre se heló en ese instante y corrió hacía el otro lado tratando de creer que se trataba de una broma.

-Anciano ¿hacia dónde dice que se dirige ese barco? –interrogó al viejo

-A la _Ciudad Prohibida_ , todas esas jóvenes han tenido el honor de ser elegidas como tributo para el gran emperador –sonrió el anciano

-¿Elegidas? –

-Así es, nuestro recién coronado emperador ha enviado un decreto para que todas las jóvenes solteras de las mejores familias sean enviadas a su Palacio a formar parte de su harem… -

Dohko se apresuró entre las calles del pueblo, esperando encontrarle en su casa, asomada por una de las ventanas como era su costumbre cuando no se veían en el puente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la casona adornada con listones y farolas rojas, con bengalas ardientes, como si se tratase de una boda, se asomó a un grupo de chicos que estaban ahí, reconoció a su hermano mayor.

-¡Vaya fortuna para su familia! –le felicitó un castaño

-Sí, los cielos se han apiadado de nuestra familia y han permitido que mi hermana haya sido elegida como _Gui ren_ –celebró alzando su copa

Sin pensarlo el joven tigre corrió por la ribera del río tras el barco y gracias a su entrenamiento logró alcanzarle en poco tiempo, se alistó entonces para saltar a la embarcación, pero sin darse cuenta algo se atoró en uno de sus tobillos y provocó que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Sin duda la juventud vuelve impetuoso a cualquiera –dijo una voz a sus espaldas al tiempo que sostenía la soga que le había atrapado

-Suéltame esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –replicó Dohko librándose de inmediato

Los ojos negros de su captor brillaron al mirarle, de entre sus ropas desenvainó una espada y le apuntó

-Tal vez no tenga que ver conmigo, sin embargo no puedo permitir que una vida tan joven se vea truncada por una decisión estúpida e imprudente –espetó atacándole con su espada

Provocando que el joven tigre se pusiera en combate, sin embargo aquel guerrero no se detuvo y cambiando de postura y se lanzara al ataque, sorprendido Dohko esquivó con pericia la afilada espada que su combatiente empuñaba, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una persona versada en las artes marciales, entonces descubrió que sus movimientos eran diferentes a todos los que había conocido; más en un descuido su oponente le tiró al suelo derrotándole definitivamente.

-Excelentes movimientos jovencito –sonrió su contrincante envainando su espada -sin miedo a equivocarme puedo asegurar que eres uno de los _taonia_ o por lo menos tus bases las aprendiste ahí –dijo extendiéndole la mano

El muchacho asintió con cierto recelo, puesto que pocos eran los que conocían a un taonia, mucho menos derrotaban a uno.

-Dime muchacho, ¿acaso no sabes a quién pertenece la preciosa carga de esa embarcación? –

-No me importa a quien pertenezca el barco, ¡solo me importa una persona que llevan ahí! -Espetó Dohko mirando cómo era que la corriente le alejaba cada vez más

-No desperdicies tu vida mocoso, te he hecho un favor al evitar que la perdieras por una imprudencia –

-¡ _Gongzhu_! –interrumpió un muchacho de peculiar vestimenta, hizo una breve reverencia –los guardias imperiales se han alejado ya del camino principal, podemos seguir nuestra marcha hacia _Zijin_ _Cheng_ –

-Excelente, preparen los caballos –anunció dándole la espalda

-¡Aguarda! ¿Van hacia la Ciudad Prohibida? ¿Podrían llevarme? –

-¿Qué quiere un muchacho como tú en ese lugar? No me digas que como todos deseas fama y fortuna para impresionar al _hijo del cielo_ –interrogó con un tono de desdén

-Te equivocas, mi único deseo es recuperar a la persona que amo, no puedo permitir que le alejen de mí –afirmó Dohko llevando su puño hasta su corazón

Sus ojos negros brillaron ante tal aseveración

-¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por esa persona? ¿En verdad le amas tanto? –interrogó acercándose peligrosamente develando unas facciones hermosas y finas, tan delicadas como las de una mujer

-La falta de amor nos puede convertir en los peores monstruos, por ello estoy dispuesto a luchar con mi vida por ella –aseveró el joven tigre

- _Gongzhu_ –intervino con voz temblorosa el muchachillo

-Bien muchacho, te llevaré conmigo, solo te advierto que debes de estar preparado para todo –dijo dando media vuelta

o0o

La luz del fuego acentuó las finas facciones de su rostro, los ojos del muchacho le analizaron con cautela, se notaba que en su rostro existían ya un par de arrugas que evidenciaban su edad, pero ni eso, ni la ropa desgastada y percudida o la suciedad en su rostro mermaba su atractivo, puesto que su cara poseía una piel blanquecina como la porcelana, orbes negros como la noche, cejas definidas, labios carmesí, cabello negro como la tinta, sin duda era una de esa bellezas que hacían caer los Imperios. Una risilla escapó de los labios de Dohko, era una fortuna que para él ya hubiera una persona grabada en su corazón, porque de lo contrario se vería atraído irremediablemente a su persona.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso mi joven acompañante? –interrogó con esa aterciopelada voz que erizaba la piel de cualquiera

-Disculpe mi falta de respeto, pero es solo que no puedo calmar mis ansias –evadió su pregunta

Los orbes negros brillaron con un rastro de burla, como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, luego le escudriñaron de pies a cabeza, con cierto interés.

-En esta vida son muy pocos los que pueden conocer a un _xing zhuo_ , ni qué decir de conocer a dos –sonrió alimentando la fogata al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al corazón

Los ojos de Dohko brillaron ante tal afirmación, pero no le preguntó nada, en ese momento llegó uno de sus hombres, para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Entiendo, continúen con la vigilancia –regresó su atención al joven tigre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Cuéntame ¿cómo es esa joven que te ha cautivado?, porque seguramente debe de ser muy especial como para que te atrevas a ir en contra el hijo del cielo por ella –

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al jovencito quien solo sonrió y llevó su mano a su nuca, buscando las palabras correctas para describirla.

-Sin duda es una de esas bellezas que hacen que los imperios caigan –rió ante el recuerdo cuando se conocieron, en aquel momento en que unos bandidos trataron de raptarla y cuando el joven tigre le rescató con tremenda facilidad –pero no solo era su belleza, es muy inteligente, no solo domina las 4 virtudes femeninas, ama estudiar y leer –dijo con un orgullo poco común para un varón –su padre era un magistrado y ella adoraba leer en especial la historia de la hija del emperador, la princesa que iba a casarse con un duque extranjero, pero que misteriosamente desapareció durante su trayecto… -narró con sus ojos verdes observando el cielo estrellado

Sin que el guerrero lo notara la mirada de la mujer brilló melancólica ante las llamas de la fogata

-Se dice que al escuchar de su desaparición, el emperador ordenó que le buscaran hasta los confines del imperio, los rumores los llevaron hasta una de las montañas del occidente, desesperados por la prolongada búsqueda los soldados rodearon el monte y le prendieron fuego en uno de sus extremos con la idea de que ella saldría por el otro lado, sin embargo solo encontraron los restos de un monje aferrado a una pequeña peineta de fénix que para su mala fortuna había estado acampando ahí, dicen que en cuanto el emperador escuchó la noticia enfermó al escuchar la noticia que condenó a muerte al joven general que dio la orden además de enviar a su familia hasta una alejada provincia en los Cinco Picos –relató intrigado

La mujer fijó su vista en el rostro del tigre quien sonrió

-¿por qué le parecía tan interesante esa historia? –

-Pues ella creía que la joven princesa no se había escapado sola, sino que se había encontrado con ese monje para vivir en las montañas, más en la premura de su persecución el monje eligió quedarse atrás para darle tiempo a escapar –suspiró Dohko –creo que amaba la idea de que el amor es tan grande como para sacrificar la vida de uno por su ser amado –

La fémina ahogó un suspiro llevándose la mano al pecho, sin que el muchacho notara su melancólica expresión

o0o

Corrieron entre los enormes pasillos de esa ciudad amurallada, el sol había caído unos minutos atrás y la noche les cobijaba de todos esos soldados que custodiaban cada rincón del Palacio. Dohko se sorprendió como era que esa mujer les guiaba con tremenda naturalidad por la Ciudad Prohibida, parecía como si conociera los caminos como la palma de su mano, el joven tigre no dio más vueltas a la idea y le siguió de cerca. Se detuvieron hasta llegar a cierto lugar donde había un par de residencias continuas, uno de los sirvientes de la fémina le indicó una puerta en específico, se acercaron silenciosos, la mujer dio indicaciones al par de subordinados quienes se apostaron en los laterales de la construcción.

Se internaron silenciosamente por la ventana, la mujer se apresuró a dejar inconsciente a la sirvienta que estaba vigilando a la bella doncella que estaba sentada escribiendo.

-Baojun, prepara otra vela porque se está terminando –pidió con un tono suave removiendo su mano

-Creo haberte dicho que leer con tan poca luz lastimará tus bellos ojos –susurró el muchacho acercándose a ella

-¡Dohko! –exclamó poniéndose de pie con una expresión de sorpresa

-El mismo –sonrió tomándole entre sus brazos

-Realmente eres afortunado joven tigre –murmuró la mujer develando su rostro

-Así parece, querida alista tus cosas he llegado justo a tiempo… -comentó el ojiverde acariciando sus manos

Sin embargo los ojos negros de la jovencita se concentraron en el rostro de la mayor, asintió sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Dohko.

-Sí, claro… -

-Deben apresurarse, tenemos la oportunidad de salir en el cambio de guardias –se cruzó de brazos apostándose en una de las ventanas

-¿Ya escuchaste? Solo toma lo necesario y partiremos –sonrió Dohko dándole un beso en la mejilla

-De acuerdo –asintió al tiempo que abría uno de sus cajones, sacaba una pequeña peineta de madera con una flor roja en su extremo y un pequeño bolso de tela

-¿Lista? –interrogó Dohko tomándole de la mano

-Ajá –asintió sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer

Se escabulleron silenciosos de la residencia, corrieron por los intrínsecos pasillos con la fortuna de no encontrarse con ningún soldado, más se detuvieron cerca de las escaleras del Palacio del Cielo, donde una enorme comitiva custodiada por decenas de soldados.

-Sean silenciosos, en cuanto desaparezcan del horizontes continuaremos –murmuró la mujer

Pero justo en el instante en que se encontraban más cerca, la joven doncella sacó de su bolso una pequeña taza de porcelana y la lanzó a los pies del hombre que vestía de dorado.

-¡ _Bixia_ huya! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que todos los soldados se pusieran en guardia

La joven fémina se escapó de entre los brazos de Dohko, la mayor le detuvo apresándole del brazo, sin embargo la jovencita le enterró la pequeña peineta en el muslo provocando que le soltara, de esta forma correr hasta el hombre y lanzarse a sus pies.

-¡Ahí está!, vino a matarle, Dan Ruo _Gongzhu_ –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Dohko se quedó helado en el acto puesto que ese nombre era el de aquella misteriosa princesa que le obsesionaba tanto, volteó a ver a la fémina, quien no dudó ni un instante y le dio una patada en el estómago alejándole por completo.

-¡ _Gonzhu_! –gritó uno de sus sirvientes

-¡Llévenselo! El cielo no puede perder a ninguno de sus _xing zhuo_ –ordenó lanzándose al ataque de todos esos soldados

La vio combatir con tremenda gracia, sin embargo le superaban en número y pronto su fuerza se vio mermada por las pequeñas heridas que atinaban.

-¡Miren nada más! Si es la princesa favorita del finado emperador, ¿cómo te atreves a ensuciar este sagrado palacio con tu asquerosa presencia? –

-De entre todos nuestros hermanos nunca pensé que serías tú, el más patético quien se sentará en el trono de mi padre… pero cumples con lo necesario eres igual que él, ¡un perro sin corazón! –gritó apuñalando a los demás –Dime ¿qué pasaría si murieras en mis manos, ahora que todos los demás están en las tumbas? –

-¡Ambiciosa! ¿No te bastó con profanar el linaje imperial al escaparte con ese monje Bianji, sino que sino que ahora ambicionas convertirte en el cielo? ¡Mátenla a ella y a todos sus cómplices! –ordenó el hombre

-¿acaso crees que necesito cómplices para entrar al Palacio, cuando me ha paseado por sus pasillos desde que era una niña? –interrogó la fémina blandiendo su espada

Sin embargo aquellos soldados que le rodeaban empuñaron las enormes lanzas contra su cuerpo atravesándole de una forma atroz, pero aún así no aflojó el agarre de su empuñadura y continuó su lucha por alcanzar las escalinatas principales, forzando al ejército a usar más fuerza, suspendiéndole en el aire, provocando que escupiera sangre a causa de sus órganos vitales perforados.

-Un regalo _Huan Shang_ para probar mi lealtad y la de mi familia a su servicio –anunció la fémina arrodillándose con esa fingida humildad

- _Bixia_ lo entiende y sabe agradecer los regalos, que mi edicto sea anuncie, de ahora en adelante serás conocida como _Dei Fei_ –proclamó a modo de recompensa e hizo una seña para que el grupo de guardias se deshiciera del cuerpo

Negó incrédulo ante semejante atrocidad, sus ojos no podían dar crédito a la frialdad con la que ella le había vendido, ni la forma cruel en la que ése hombre le había dado muerte, se recargó en la pared cuando sintió como aquel sirviente le tomaba de los brazos para sacarle de ese maldito Palacio.

-Por favor joven tigre, no se quede aquí, no permita que el sacrificio de mi _Gongzhu_ sea en vano, usted tiene un futuro grande y brillante –murmuró entre sollozos entregándole la pequeña peineta de madera que había tenido su amada

o0o

Caminó con el amanecer iluminando el sendero que llevaba hacia el occidente, mientras a sus espaldas se desdibujaba la Ciudad Prohibida. Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas y el único testigo era la brisa que parecía tratar de borrarlas, pero no el dolor que ardía en su pecho, porque era consciente de que dejaba atrás la mitad de su alma y el sufrimiento que le había causado ese sentimiento que por instantes le había hecho pensar que era el hombre más afortunado en el mundo.

* * *

Para los que han leído los shots anteriores tal vez recuerden que la fémina a la que hago referencia como "gongzhu" es la misma que salió con Asmita, la mujer que le rompe el corazón. Siento que posiblemente parezca que me desvié del dolor de Dohko, sin embargo en mi opinión no es así, Dohko se enamoró de una joven por su belleza y dedicación, es decir por su propia persona, sin embargo ella tenía en mente otro objetivo y era el de "limpiar" el nombre de su familia, pues la pieza de porcelana que arrojó al suelo es la que usaron para matar con veneno al general que era su hermano mayor, es decir ella tenía una obsesión por deshacerse de la "princesa" y ser recompensada.

Dei Fei, es la forma de decir "Virtuosa Consorte Imperial", le dieron el título por ser "honesta" al entregar a una "traidora"; el dolor de Dohko es porque al final se da cuenta de que la mujer amaba en realidad solo ambicionaba la fama y el poder y en su ambición no se ha dado cuenta de que el hombre que supuestamente ama solo la esta usando, en cualquier momento podría matarla sin siquiera chistar, por eso se va al occidente a cumplir con su destino para convertirse en caballero dorado.

La princesa sabía que la estaban buscando y por eso abandona a Asmita, a quien veía como la reencarnación de su amado monje, pero poseía el conocimiento de las estrellas y notó que se convertiría en un caballero dorado, por eso lo deja ir fingiendo que nada había pasado, así mismo lo hace por Dohko, porque ellos eran importantes en el destino del mundo

En fin, el título hace referencia a la canción homónima que interpreta José José, "La nave del Olvido" cuando aún quieres recuperar a la persona que amas y todo el dolor que te causa saber que se aleja de ti.

Me despido por ahora, como lo mencioné arriba, solo quedan 2 shots más, estoy reservando el más triste para el final.

MCR77 off~

PD. Edité el shot de Asmita, por si alguien gusta ver los cambios que le hice

PD1. Sigo trabajando en mi otro fic, que como mencioné se entrelaza con esta serie en algunos capítulos


	13. 12 Nada Personal (El Cid)

Estamos en el penúltimo Shot de esta serie, espero que les parezca interesante, puesto que los anteriores no los han cautivado, en fin sin más los dejo con la historia...

* * *

 **Nada Personal  
**

 _Entre tú y yo no hay nada personal,_

 _Y sin embargo duermo entre mis sábanas soñando con tu olor,_

 _Sacas a flote mis tragedias y de repente las remedias._

 _Me haces loco, me haces trizas, me haces mal._

Caminó con dificultad por el barro y lodo que se habían formado a causa de la lluvia, patinó un par de veces hasta llegar a ese desolado y apartado paraje. Sus ojos contemplaron el montículo de tierra, inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta su pecho, apretó con fuerza su camisa, mientras que su rostro se distorsionaba de dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

-Mine –murmuró con la voz entre cortada bajando su cabeza hasta el suelo -¿soy patético no es cierto? –afirmó apretando con más fuerza sus ropas

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, una a una bañaban ese pequeño claro del bosque. El joven muchacho ahogó un suspiro y contempló sus alrededores, conocía a la perfección ese lugar, sin duda el bosque había reverdecido como testigo del tiempo que había pasado desde aquel feroz incendio que estuvo a punto de acabar con sus vidas.

-Si hubiera sido más fuerte… -murmuró acariciando con sumo cuidado los brotes de pasto que rodeaban al montículo –pero fue Felser quien tuvo que rescatarnos –susurró tratando de no recordar el dolor que llevaba en el pecho

0x0x0

Se detuvo cerca de la entrada de esa pequeña casita a la sombra de uno de los enormes pinos que marcaba el inicio del Bosque, observó curioso la huerta que rodeaba la vivienda, sin duda su dueña había trabajado tanto para tener tan abundante cosecha. Se cruzó de brazos esperando, más le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego observar a una joven pareja salir.

-Finalmente –dijo el varón besando la mano de la muchachilla, quien solo le correspondió con una sonrisa

Sin más palabras el muchacho desapareció a la distancia y la joven solo arregló su cabello para salir a continuar con su cultivo.

-Cid –le saludó con tremenda naturalidad

Mientras que el aprendiz de Santo trataba de comprender lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, conocía a aquel varón, de hecho todos en la comarca lo hacían, se trataba del hijo bastardo del gobernador, aquel que se decía trataba a sol y sombra de ser reconocido por su padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le interrogó la joven tomaba una de las canastas y comenzaba recolectar su cosecha

El Cid solo se encogió de hombros, puesto que para él era más que obvio el motivo de su presencia, observó con atención la hermosa figura de la fémina, cómo deseaba tenerle en sus brazos y saborear sus dulces labios como ese día de lluvia en que se conocieron.

-Tal vez debería de ir al pueblo, no tengo ningún vestido que sirva para la ocasión –murmuró la muchacha limpiándose las manos con el mandil

-¿Deseas que te regale un vestido? –interrogó El Cid curioso por el repentino interés que la joven había puesto por su apariencia

-Se lo cambiaré a la costurera por una cesta completa de patatas –respondió encogiéndose de hombros –seguro que tendrá algo hermoso que ponerme, después de todo tengo que verme digna de una futura ama y señora –rió jugueteando con su cabello

-¿Ama y señora? –inquirió el joven aprendiz enarcando una ceja

-¡Claro que sí! Después de tantos años por fin podremos casarnos –una risilla dulce escapó de sus labios y se puso de pie llevando las manos a su pecho –su padre le ha prometido nombrarle el heredero tan pronto como estemos en su presencia –explicó entusiasmada

-¿De qué hablas? –

-¿No es evidente? Es nuestra oportunidad –sonrió llevándose las manos al vientre –nuestros hijos podrán vivir en la opulencia –celebró –finalmente dejaremos de ser pobres campesinos y por fin podré hacer lo que siempre he deseado –

El Cid le miró contrariado

-¿Ese muchacho, es el hombre al que amas? –señaló la vereda que conducía al pueblo y por donde se había ido el varón

-¡Sí! Él lo es todo para mí, pensé que lo nuestro no podría ser, pero vino una vez más por mí, dijo que su padre lo reconocería –se regocijó dando vueltas por el pequeño huerto

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en el rostro del joven aprendiz, quien solo llevó la mano hasta su frente.

-¿Siempre le has amado? ¿Nunca ha existido otra persona en tu corazón? –

-Siempre desde el momento en el que le conocí, desde ese momento me enamoré de él, nunca he tenido a nadie más en mi mente –respondió sin mayor miramiento, sin siquiera notar que sus palabras eran afiladas dagas que atravesaban por completo el corazón del joven Santo que tenía enfrente

-¿Cuándo… cuando es que partirás? –preguntó tratando de que su voz no se quebrase

-Pasado Mañana, en cuanto tenga mis vestidos listos él vendrá con los caballos para ir a ver a su padre –explicó arrastrando la canasta hasta la entrada

-Permíteme –pidió el pelinegro alzando el cesto para colocarlo sobre la carreta

-Gracias, tengo que irme, debo de conseguir ese vestido a como dé lugar –rió tomando las riendas de la vieja mula parda dejando atrás a un confundido El Cid

0x0x0

Sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña cantimplora, se acomodó a un lado del montículo y observó el paisaje a la distancia, soltó una carcajada irónica y luego miró el pequeño objeto en sus manos, ese había sido su primer regalo.

Se habían conocido un día lluvioso hace un par de años, justo después de que El Cid hubiera enterrado el delicado cuerpo de Mine en el único paraje de todo el bosque había quedado intacto por aquel incendio. En el preciso instante donde sus orbes cobalto se posaron en la figura de aquella pelinegra, perdió el aliento y es que de no ser por el color de ojos, la fémina guardaba un tremendo parecido con Mine, con esa apasionada forjadora, con su única y digna rival. Sin pensarlo el muchacho había corrido a su encuentro y en un impulso le había tomado entre sus brazos, aquella muchachilla solo rió por la reacción, acarició su rostro y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Sin mayor cantidad de palabras la joven le había invitado a su cabaña, al observar su hogar comprendió que no era la misma mujer que Mine, poseía todos los accesorios que una doncella normal pudiera tener en su casa, no había rastro de cualquier herramienta para forjar espadas, en cambio había cestas y pequeñas palas para cultivar el huerto.

El Cid sabía que debía de continuar con su entrenamiento para convertirse en un Santo de Atenea a pesar de que Felser y Mine lo hubieran dejado solo; pero la compañía de esa joven doncella le hacía desear por instantes abandonar y tener la vida de un hombre común, cuando por fin pudo amarla por completo deseo llevarla de blanco hasta la parroquia para poder darle todo aquello que deseara.

Se mofó de sí mismo ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Es que aquellas dulces palabras solo eran mentiras, aquellos "te amo" solo era una forma de practicar para decírselas a alguien más, negó una vez más admirando el grabado de un jinete sobre la cantimplora de cuero. Es que aún podía escuchar su dulce voz cuando le dijo mirándole a los ojos: "es que creo que te amo, eres muy importante para mí, no te vayas a alejar de mí"; pero ahora todo estaba claro, ahora comprendía por qué había días en los que le pedía que no le visitara, ahora era claro porque no conservaba ninguno de los detalles que le había regalado.

Negó con la cabeza antes de dar un sorbo a ese amargo líquido y permitir que quemara su garganta para aminorar el dolor que se formaba en su alma, porque durante todo el tiempo que pasó a su lado había descuidado su entrenamiento y la promesa que le había hecho a su única rival.

Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de evitar a toda costa que cualquier lágrima corriera por sus mejillas, porque se sentía tan avergonzado de llorar por una mujer como esa y de no haber podido derramar ni una sola por la que más admiraba, por la que le pedía ser mejor.

El Cid se sentía como un estúpido, no, en realidad era un estúpido, que había creído en las dulces palabras de una jovencita que le había engañado descaradamente, se suponía que él era un hombre tan fuerte que sería capaz de rasgar el cielo con sus puños y partir la tierra de una patada, más había sido minimizado por una simple campesina…

-Soy un imbécil… te traicioné –murmuró recordando las discretas sonrisas que Mine le dedicaba de vez en cuando durante los entrenamientos, las veces en que se habían curado las heridas, los desvelos y los amaneceres que su deseo por crear una espada sagrada.

Abrió los ojos para contemplar una vez más ese montículo de tierra donde descansaban sus restos

-No te preocupes Mine, juro por los cielos que en mi corazón no habrá nada más que el deseo de perfeccionar la espada legendaria –pronunció colocando su frente sobre el suelo –nuestra espada –juró el aprendiz disfrazando sus lágrimas con las gotas de lluvia

Se puso de pie y de un solo golpe derribó un par de árboles a su alrededor para continuar con su entrenamiento y distraerse del dolor que tenía grabado en su pecho y su alma.

* * *

Admito que este ha sido uno de los fics más difíciles, porque no quería repetir la trama sobre la muerte como la culpable de separar a un par de enamorados, en cambio decidí que fuera la traición descarada.

Como nota creo que El Cid debe de tener como unos 15 años a lo mucho, igual que esa jovencita; sé que parece muy poco probable que alguien se deje engañar de esa forma tan vil, pero parece que la realidad supera a la ficción, cuántas personas no son el plato de la segunda mesa o juguete de ocasión de algún aprovechado(a), como sea nuestra protagonista es una mujer que puede que tenga sentimientos pero que no se da cuenta de que con sus mentiras cautivo y destrozó el corazón de joven Caballero. El dolor de El Cid es mucho más grande que solo la traición y el engaño, es la culpa de como lo dice él "traicionar" lo que le había prometido a Mine, a la mujer que verdaderamente respetaba y admiraba y muy en el fondo amaba; quise justificar de una forma algo estúpida y cursi, el hecho de que cuando Phantasos quiere ver su deseo más profundo descubre solo el filo de una espada, y es que creo que esa espada representa a la mujer que amaba y lo que le había prometido

El título es homónimo de la Canción de Armando Manzanero "Nada Personal", que como notaran si la escuchan habla de un par de amantes que están juntos en lo pasional y lo físico pero no en lo sentimental.

Creo que es todo por ahora, me disculpo una vez más por el retraso en mi otro fic, pero es que en serio quiero terminar con esta serie y luego solo dedicarme a mi historia mas ambiciosa.

MCR77 off~

PD Si ya lo notaron el único personaje que nos falta es Aspros y a mi opinión es el shot más doloroso, o quizas no, ya veremos que opinan


	14. 13 Hasta que te conocí (Aspros)

Este es el último shot de la colección, mis comentarios al final...

* * *

 **Hasta que te conocí  
**

 _Hasta que te conocí vi la vida con dolor_

 _No te miento fui feliz aunque con muy poco amor_

 _Y muy tarde comprendí que no te debía amar_

 _Porque ahora pienso en ti más que ayer, mucho más_

 _Y ahora quiero que me digas si valió o no la pena el haberte conocido_

 _Porque no te creo más y es que tú fuiste muy mala_

 _Sí muy mala conmigo por eso no te quiero, no te quiero ver jamás_

Sus ojos azules contemplaron el horizonte sentando a la orilla de uno de los precipicios, suspiró tratando de recobrar la serenidad, negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso, el hueco en su corazón le incomodaba demasiado, esbozó una sonrisa triste mirando su cuerpo, no tenía ninguna herida o rasguño como cuando entrenaba pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse más. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cubrió sus ojos, en su corta vida nunca había conocido más amor que el de su hermano, pues habían sido huérfanos abandonados en un albergue hasta que un día uno de los dorados les descubrió y les llevó hasta el Santuario.

Si bien ser un aprendiz de caballero comprendía una serie de estrictas reglas y sacrificios, él era feliz pues a su lado se encontraba su hermano gemelo, aún si Deuteros no podía salir de su confinamiento, podían reunirse noche tras noche y cuidar el uno del otro; si le preguntaban, Aspros sabía que esa era la verdadera felicidad, que el dolor no existía, pero no fue hasta aquel fatídico atardecer, donde vagando por los caminos del Santuario se encontró con su divina figura, con su larga y hermosa cabellera y esos ojos hechizantes.

Le contempló a la distancia y no pudo evitar sonreír como el niño que era, estaba acompañada por una de las Vestales y habitaba en una de las residencias para las Doncellas. No supo por qué pero ese fue el primer secreto que le guardó a Deuteros; solo pasaron un par de semanas cuando por fin le pudo ver frente a frente y descubrió que ella era mayor que él, pero no solo eso, ella era una aprendiz de pitonisa que había llegado al Santuario para ser protegida hasta la llegada del otoño cuando le llevarían hasta el Oráculo de Delfos.

Día tras día procuraba terminar rápidamente su entrenamiento para ir a su encuentro, ocultándose de su maestro y su hermano, pero no solo eso, había empezado a hacer ciertos mandados de los soldados con tal de conseguir un poco de recursos para comprarle a las amazonas uno que otro regalo que pudiera darle. Y tenía que admitir que valía la pena por contemplar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Sin embargo hacía unos días le habían llamado a la presencia de su Santidad, para asignarle una misión con Sísifo y Hasgard, tan pronto como pudo salir fue a buscarle, le encontró en el acantilado conversando con uno de los soldados, por alguna extraña razón no le pareció raro, pues al ser un pitonisa algunos les consultaban sobre su futuro.

Regresó ese día al amanecer solo para encontrarse con que los guardias que le vigilaban a él y a Deuteros le habían dado una golpiza al menor. Con trabajos logró detenerles, de inmediato se apresuró a apartarle y curarlo, cuando por fin le dejó estable fue a buscarla, decidió ir con ella para buscar un poco de consuelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verla sentada a las afueras de su refugio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió con una sonrisa porque la había extrañado, porque deseaba estar entre sus brazos

-¿por qué insistes en salvar a la estrella de la desgracia? –respondió con su hechizante mirada

-¿De qué hablas? –se acercó a ella confundido

-Su destino ha sido marcado desde su nacimiento, solo uno podrá vivir en la luz mientras, el otro se pudre en las sombras destruyendo todo aquello que toca –colocó su mano sobre la sangre aún fresca de su hermano y jugueteó con ella

-¿Qué? –interrogó Aspros sin entenderle

-Uno de ustedes debe perecer o el Santuario estará en peligro, pero con lo blando que eres sé que no serías capaz de tomar la vida de tu hermano, fue por ello que les pedí a los soldados que me hicieran ese favor –esbozó la misma sonrisa dulce que le daba después de besarlo

-¡No! Eso no es verdad, ¡NO! Deuteros es la única razón por la que yo estoy aquí, él no tiene la culpa de nada, él es inocente, esa profecía es solo una mentira –respondió desesperado porque no deseaba que ella también odiara a su hermano

-Realmente eres ingenuo Aspros, el destino marcado por una profecía es irrevocable –repitió pintando sus labios con aquella sangre –hace unos años fui yo quien les entregó la profecía sobre los gemelos a los guardias del Santuario –sonrió mordiendo su dedo índice

-No puede ser, eso no puede ser verdad –se acercó a ella con una mirada cristalina –dime que has mentido –

-Esa es la verdad Aspros, mi primera predicción fue cuando ustedes nacieron yo era una niña pero pude verlo, vi la desgracia caer sobre uno de los hermanos gemelos y por ello me gané un lugar como pitonisa en el oráculo de Delfos, pero jamás pensé que los conocería de cerca –confesó acariciando su mejilla –ustedes están destinados a bañarse en sangre –

Negó con la cabeza

-Si tú lo sabías, ¿por qué todo este tiempo…? –balbuceó apretando su mano

-¿Por qué te permití estar cerca de mí? ¡Oh! Inocente niño, una pitonisa no tiene tiempo para las estupideces del amor, puesto que si nos entregásemos a esa pasión perderíamos por completo nuestro Don –explicó pasando su pulgar por los labios del chico

-¿Por qué? –interrogó nuevamente

-Porque era entretenido verte luchar contra ese destino, porque parecía que realmente estabas convencido de poder darle la vuelta a mi profecía –murmuró separándose de él –y quise probar si era posible… pero llegaste a tiempo para salvar a tu hermano, así que parece que no existe tal solución –dijo dándole la espalda

Su mirada se ensombreció cuando vio esa mancha rojiza en el suelo, se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que poseía y volvió al lado de su hermano.

o0o

Le sintió aferrarse a su pierna cuando pasó a su lado, sus ojos azules le taladraron de pies a cabeza, pero aún así sintió un estrujón en su pecho.

-Por favor –le escuchó rogar

-Sáquenle de aquí –le ordenó a los soldados con un tono severo

-No, por favor, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir –suplicó sin soltarse

-¿Por qué debería de importarme? –murmuró

Sus ojos llorosos le suplicaron piedad, se mordió los labios partidos y pálidos, su blanquecino rostro estaba pálido y los moretones se notaban en sus andrajosas prendas.

-Me han expulsado, lo he perdido Aspros –balbuceó avergonzada derramando lastimeras lágrimas

Enarcó una ceja, había sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubrieran, pues había sido él quien le hubiere arrebatado su don a base de ilusiones y engaños, la había seducido para entregarse a él, esbozó media sonrisa al recordar cómo era que había olvidado sus propias palabras, como había sucumbido ante su calor y había pedido más de él.

-El destino es irrevocable y ese era tu destino, así que deberás vivir así el resto de tus días –le dijo

-¡Ayúdame! –le imploró

-No quiero verte jamás –sentenció caminando hacia el frente haciéndola caer al suelo y arrastrarse tras su sombra –Sáquenle de aquí –ordenó a los soldados

-pero señor... debería de ser benevolente -se armó de valor uno de los cabos

-Ella no pertenece aquí, permitirle conservar su vida después de deshonrar este lugar sagrado es el único acto de piedad que podría merecer -explicó sin siquiera mirarle por el rabillo del ojo

-Aún así señor... -

-¡Es la orden de un caballero dorado! -tanto su voz como su cosmos resonó en todos los alrededores

Sin embargo esperaba que aún entre los sollozos ella dijera esas palabras, que por fin fuera capaz de pronunciarlas para así poder… pero no pudo escuchar nada proveniente de sus labios salvo esos gemidos dolorosos, por lo cual comprendió que ella no se había arrepentido y que en verdad jamás le había amado. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar como los guardias le arrastraban a la salida, continuó su camino tratando de ocultar ese dolor en su alma, porque aún le desgarraba por dentro darse cuenta de que se había equivocado al confiar en una mujer así…

* * *

No sé si sea correcto decir que espero que les haya dolido la situación de Aspros, pero pues ese era mi objetivo con esta serie.

En mi opinión este es el escrito más doloroso, puesto que ninguno de los personajes conocía lo que es el amor, la pitonisa que solo era ambiciosa y que sin miramiento trató de dañar al hermano de Aspros; Aspros vuelto loco y obsesionado con la pitonisa, tanto que la engaña para acostarse con ella, en sí ninguno siente amor, puesto que cuando amas no eres capaz de lastimar a tus seres amados. (No es lo mismo que pasó con Youma, porque ahí influye algo más).

La razón por la cual reservé a Aspros para el último capítulo fue porque hace un tiempo, durante 2 ocasiones sentí exactamente lo que cada uno de estos personajes sintió, es un dolor muy grande y parece romper el alma, digamos que fue mi catarsis para dejar atrás a una persona (si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma) que me dijo muchas de las palabras que nuestros Santos escucharon.

Por un instante pensé en hacer la versión de los personajes del clásico, pero la vdd es algo cansado escribir de esta forma, en especial captar los sentimientos de dolor sin ser repetitivos y patéticos, pero ello es una idea que descarto por completo, si alguien quiere tomarla siéntase libre de hacerlo y me daría gusto leerlo.

Para quienes deseen saber qué pasó con algunos de los dorados, recuerden que los shots se conectan con la historia de "Cuán Profundo es Tu Amor", que bueno es un fic largo pero que poco a poco se verá lo que sucedió con ellos, de formas a veces explícitas y otra más implícitas.

Eso sería todo, gracias por leer, por su tiempo y por su atención, sin más me despido.

MCR77 off~

PD. You Had me, You lost me


End file.
